


Network Love

by jikookball



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Friendship/Love, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Romance, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikookball/pseuds/jikookball
Summary: Jaehyuk texts the same girl for two years until his routine changes and the truth comes out.





	Network Love

Jaehyuk sat on the dirty bus he always rode. It was simple and he was texting the same person he did for the past 2 years. It was a nice schedule and Jaehyuk loved waking up to cutsey good morning texts. It calmed him for the past two years. He couldn't lie and not say he wanted more. He wanted to see this mysterious girl he texted. He knew her name of course but he looked through his school's books and didn't find a single person named Jisoo. 

Jaehyuk stared at his phone waiting for a reply. He asked her what are you eating, like he did most of the time and she would always send him a picture of her food.

"Who are you texting?" Baejin nudged him in his side. Jaehyuk looked up at Baejin who sat beside him. He must've missed that they got to Baejin's stop because he was so focused on his phone. Baejin knew about the girl he had been texting and teased him about it. Jaehyuk didn't complain about it because what he said could be true, she could be a catfish.

"Jisoo." Jaehyuk mumbled looking back down into his phone. He tapped on the side of it waiting patiently.

"Do you think she exists? She could be a 40 year old pedophile." Baejin giggled looking into his phone. Jaehyuk giggled too but he didn't respond. His phone finally dinged, and Jaehyuk smiled. It was a picture of school breakfast.

"Wait! Jaehyuk, that's our school breakfast. That's exactly what we are having today. I bet if you hurry you'll see her eating in the lunchroom." Jaehyuk smiled widely. It was true, that was their school breakfast and Jaehyuk was especially happy she wasn't a 40 year-old pedophile. 

"How long until we get there?" Jaehyuk glanced up at Baejin. He was more than excited he would finally meet her.

"We're here. C'mon Jaehyuk go!" Jaehyuk got up and pushed past people out of the bus including Baejin who didn't mind. Baejin ran far behind him as they made their way through the school's halls. 

Junseo stood up and grabbed his book bag. He finished eating quicker than he expected himself to. He sighed, school breakfast was nasty after all. He threw his extra waste away and began to walk towards the exit. He wished he had eaten at home as his stomach growled and his mouth had the aftertaste of his quite disgusting breakfast.

He stepped out into the hall and began walking to first period. It was early but he preferred to get there earlier and maybe scare his teacher. 

Jaehyuk had to get there before she left. He wanted to at least see her. He rounded the corner and smashed into another kid.

Junseo groaned on the ground. Who would come around the corner like that? Now he wouldn't be early but at least he wouldn't get detention for scaring his teacher. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up with his arms.

"I'm sorry." Junseo scratched his head and faced a person he knew well but it wasn't the same way around for Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk probably had no idea who he was.

"Where are you rushing to?" Junseo patted his pockets for his phone, and quite frantically. 

"The lunchroom, were you in there? Oh and here you go." Jaehyuk handed him his phone and Junseo let out a breath of relief. 

"Thank you. I was in the lunchroom." Junseo put his phone back into his pocket. Why was Jaehyuk running to the lunchroom so fast? 

"Did you see anyone? Like a girl maybe?" Junseo realized why he was running now and sank back into his shoes. He didn't know Jaehyuk had come just to break their rule of not seeing each other. However, it wasn't like Junseo didn't break it everyday. 

"No, just me." Junseo sighed. He wondered if Jaehyuk was really that desperate to see him, of all people. He knew Jaehyuk was straight so if he knew it was him that it had been texting him, Junseo didn't know how he would react. He was happy with what they were doing now and he didn't understand why Jaehyuk wanted to see him so much.

"Ugh, I was looking for Jisoo. Do you know her?" Jaehyuk couldn't believe she wasn't there. He was exhausted from running and wondered if he should just ask her to meet. She wouldn't say no after all this time and Jaehyuk was sure of that.

"No, I don't know Jisoo. I'm Junseo though." Jaehyuk sighed and pulled out his phone. He knew who Junseo was and didn't particularly like him. He was always getting in trouble for the stupidest shit and he didn't like at all that Junseo wore makeup. He was so weird and Jaehyuk hated it.

"I know." Jaehyuk turned on his phone and thought about just texting her now.

"Asshole." Junseo mumbled walking away. It was sarcastic of course because he knew Jaehyuk was a sweet person. He knew he wouldn't treat him like this if he was a girl and he could show his face to Jaehyuk after texting him. He couldn't be a girl and he knew it.

"Excuse me. How am I an asshole?" Junseo turned around and faced Jaehyuk. Like he said Jaehyuk wouldn't do this if he were a girl. If he were a girl Jaehyuk would compliment him on his makeup, but he wasn't.

"You're not, sorry." Junseo sighed. He didn't understand why Jaehyuk didn't like him. He liked Jaehyuk, he was sweet and caring. He asked him all the time how he was and it made him feel special. He knew Jaehyuk didn't know it was him on the other end but he still didn't understand Jaehyuk's hate for him.

"Jaehyuk! Damn you're fast did you see her?" Junseo glanced past Jaehyuk at Baejin. Baejin, Junseo and Baejin used to be close. Closer than one would expect. They used to be bestfriends. Keyword, used to.

"No, I didn't." Jaehyuk kept staring at Junseo, his eyes angry. This was why Junseo didn't understand why he hated him. He was always angry with him and it made no sense most of the time. 

"I hope you guys find this Jisoo, bye." Junseo started to turn around. Something about the way Jaehyuk was looking at him made him scared. He didn't want to talk to Baejin either, so he opted to leave. Although they might want to ask him more questions about Jisoo, which was actually him.

"You must be lying. She should've been in there." Jaehyuk complained. Everytime he went to look for her she wasn't there. All he could wish for was to see her face. He didn't care if she was ugly or not in shape. 

"Junseo." Junseo glanced at Baejin then at Jaehyuk. These were times when he wished Jin could come from his college back home and protect him like before. Just like he couldn't be a girl for Jaehyuk, Jin wasn't coming home until Christmas break.

"Why would I lie? I seriously don't know." Junseo reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone just to fiddle with it nervously. He didn't know why it was so essential for Jaehyuk to meet him.

"I swear you're so dumb." Jaehyuk mumbled. He didn't mean to say it out loud and shock crossed his face. Did Junseo hear that? He glanced at Junseo. Was he angry?

"Uhm, I'm going to go. Bye Baejin, bye Jaehyuk, have a nice day." Junseo sucked it up and turned around. The way Jaehyuk looked at him is not how he would look at him if he was a girl, and he hated it. Before they could say anything else about his intelligence Junseo left and quickly. 

Junseo's phone buzzed in first period. He looked at his phone and checked the text.

JH

I just met with

the school weirdo.

Can't believe my

best friend was 

friends with him

9:35AM

JS

Why is he a weirdo?

That's harsh

9:37AM

JH

Because he's stupid. 

He acts like a girl,

like he wants to be one,

I don't know he's

just weird.

9:38AM

JS

Ok

9:41AM

Jaehyuk furrowed his eyebrows. Ok? Did he say something wrong? He put his phone in his pocket again and looked up at the teacher.

Junseo sighed, if only he knew. Junseo didn't realize he was crying as his tears made his mascara run down his cheeks. He hand shot up, he didn't want anybody to see him like this.

"Yes Junseo." Kids giggled around him. Junseo just sighed. He shouldn't have tried to look pretty today. They all thought he was ugly so he didn't see the point anymore. 

"Can I use the bathroom please." Junseo sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Sure kid." Junseo stood up and quickly shuffled out of the first period. 

Jaehyuk sighed, what did ok mean? Should he say he didn't mean that about Junseo. He did think that but was it right to think that.

Junseo wiped his makeup off, all of it and the tears kept falling. Should he have to change just for Jaehyuk to see him? He wanted Jaehyuk to look at just to look at him. Not out of spite. He wanted Jaehyuk to like him and he wanted it to be Junseo that he liked, not a girl. He looked at himself in the mirror and began to cry more. Was he ugly? Was he not good enough? 

"Can I use the bathroom?" Jaehyuk asked and interrupted the lesson and the teacher. He had to think about this more. Why did she just say ok?

"Go, make it quick." Jaehyuk got up and walked out of the classroom.

Junseo kept wiping his eyes but his tears kept spilling out. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. Junseo reached in his pocket for his phone. Should he just say 'I am that weirdo.' After all this time. Junseo decided against it and just shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Jaehyuk stepped into the bathroom. Why did she just say ok? It was swarming his mind like an infection. He heard sniffles and paused. Was someone crying? Jaehyuk peaked around the corner and saw none other than Junseo. Why was he crying?

Junseo grabbed his phone again pulling it out of his pocket. His grip around it tight. Junseo hoisted his hand high in the air and threw his phone straight at the ground. Junseo realized what he had just done and frantically crouched down to see if it was okay. 

Junseo flipped over the phone and sure enough the screen was completely shattered. He figured but he had no intention of doing this. His tears came faster as he stood up. Why did he just break his phone? It was old, he had it for 5 years, so he needed a new one, but it was his phone. He would have to pay for the insurance.

"Fuck!" Junseo kicked the trash can. He wiped his eyes again and turned around.

Jaehyuk stood there as his eyes met Junseo's. Was he crazy? Why did he just shatter his phone? 

"Hi Jaehyuk." Junseo's voice was low and he sounded more solemn than usual. Jaehyuk just stared at Junseo dumbfounded, he just shattered his phone.

"Y-you ok?" Junseo chuckled, putting his broken phone in his pocket. Was he okay? The answer was no, it was quite obvious.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Junseo walked towards Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk suspected he was going to leave and stopped him stepping in front of him.

"Are you sure? Do you need a hug maybe?" Junseo scoffed. A hug? It would be nice to have a hug but he didn't want to admit that. 

"I'm really okay. I just, uhm I don't know why I did that but I'm fine. And I ruined my face." Junseo sighed, smiling a bit. He did just do all of that over a stupid rant Jaehyuk sent him about him. Junseo knows Jaehyuk doesn't know but it still hurts.

"You look great man. And I'm sure the phone is just fine." Junseo stared at Jaehyuk for a bit. He looked great, was this dude serious.

"Sure, you don't have to lie to me. I looked crazy. And now I wasted my makeup on crying. That stuff isn't cheap." Jaehyuk pondered why that was so important to Junseo. He looked like a girl with it on.

"Why were you crying?" Jaehyuk asked. Maybe he was getting too personal but he couldn't do nothing about Junseo crying.

"It's nothing. It's stupid anyway." Junseo wondered what Jaehyuk could be thinking. Had he figured it out?

"Ok, well I hope you feel better." Yeah right. Junseo wanted to laugh at that because Jaehyuk didn't give a fuck how he felt. 

"Thanks." Junseo walked past him and out into the hallway.

"Junseo." Jaehyuk frantically rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed Junseo's arm. He could at least say sorry for calling him stupid.

"Yeah?" Jaehyuk let go of his arm and blinked up at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Junseo furrowed his eyebrows. He assumed he was talking about when they bumped into each other. Was it when said he was lying or when he said he was dumb?

"Uhm, you don't have to apologize, it's fine. If you meant it don't take it back." Junseo asked himself why he liked Jaehyuk sometimes. Why did he even respond to him?

"No, I'm just saying sorry. You don't deserve that." Junseo looked around the hallway a bit. Why was he apologizing? He meant what he said.

"You think I'm dumb. It's fine Jaehyuk. I'm sorry for wearing makeup today too." Junseo sighed and walked past Jaehyuk bumping into him a bit. He couldn't hide he was angry. 

"You know Jisoo?" Junseo froze. He knew he wasn't supposed to say that about his makeup but he couldn't hold back. Was Jaehyuk suspicious?

"No, who are you even talking about Jaehyuk. You keep saying Jisoo, I don't know who that is." Junseo kept walking and rounded the corner to his class. 

Jaehyuk knew it, he knew Jisoo. He didn't want to push it but he did at the same time. He ran after Junseo grabbing his forearm.

"Jaehyuk." Junseo turned around again. What did he want? He kept stopping him from trying to go back to class.

"Why are you denying it?" Jaehyuk asked. He had to know something. 

"Jaehyuk, please leave me alone for now. I have to go to class. I'm tired of getting detention. Talk to me at lunch maybe." Junseo suggested. It was getting annoying and he honestly was tired of his teacher getting too scared of him when he tried to make her laugh in the morning and give her dunkin donuts. She would laugh then give him detention so he really didn't want to deal with detention again.

"Fine." Jaehyuk let go of Junseo who quickly turned back to his class. Why was Junseo so secretive?

"If Junseo's saying that, he's probably hiding something really big." Baejin suggested walking Jaehyuk to lunch. Jaehyuk shrugged his shoulders. His simple routine was changing, he didn't receive a text back and he was getting anxious. He never wanted to make her angry with his text and Jaehyuk began to feel uncomfortable.

"I'll just talk to him. He's a little weird so what. Maybe he'll help me." Jaehyuk shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the lunchroom. He scanned over the room for Junseo and spotted him walking in from the other doors. He rushed over to him leaving Baejin behind. This was more than important to him.

Junseo was glad his phone was still functioning. It was cracked but it still worked. He looked over the tables of people. He spotted Dowon and smiled. Junseo started to walk towards the table. 

"Junseo." Jaehyuk grabbed Junseo's arm. Jaehyuk knew he knew something or at least anything.

"Oh hey." Junseo wanted to sit with his friends but he did say he would talk to Jaehyuk. He was a man of his word.

"Can we talk now? At my table?" Junseo glanced at Baejin who was walking towards them. He didn't want to talk to Baejin but as he said he was a man of his word.

"Sure." Junseo glanced at Dowon who stared at him raising his eyebrows. Junseo mouthed I'm sorry to him and followed after Jaehyuk.

They sat across from each other Baejin sitting with Jaehyuk. Junseo couldn't lie and say he wasn't uncomfortable around Baejin. Coming out to someone is a big deal. Baejin's response was also a big deal. Jaehyuk made him on edge because of the secrets he was keeping from him and how he got butterflies in his stomach whenever Jaehyuk looked at him.

"What's up?" Junseo breathed out. He turned his head and saw Dowon talking to Minki and Dongchul comfortably which made him smile. He wished he was over there instead of here now.

"We know you know Jisoo. Junseo, can you tell the truth." Junseo turned his head towards Baejin. He let the past go but had Baejin. It was evident he hadn't and that's why he hadn't talked to him not once since then.

"Are you the one she's texting?" Junseo asked, putting an extra melody on his last word. He wanted to seem trustworthy but he wasn't and he definitely wasn't telling the truth. Could Baejin tell after so long?

"So, you know her?" Jaehyuk chimed in. Junseo wanted to laugh at how desperate Jaehyuk was getting. They were just online friends, why was it a big deal anyway. Junseo nodded glancing at Baejin. Was he convinced?

"I didn't want to tell you because that's what I figured. It's a lot of pressure to meet someone after so long. If you want I can persuade her." By persuade he means persuade his goddamned self to tell the truth. He could just look for a random girl. She wouldn't say no to meeting Jaehyuk. He was handsome after all. Baejin whispered something in Jaehyuk's ear and he nodded. He must've noticed. 

"Tell the truth?" Jaehyuk didn't sound so sure of himself and Baejin nodded with his words. This wasn't going well for Junseo whatsoever. Would Jin come back from college already and save him like back then? He felt so stupid right now.

"Ok? I am." Junseo knew that wouldn't work. He knew before when he was "straight" to Baejin he knew everything about him.

"No, tell the truth." Baejin interrupted. Junseo wanted to curse himself. Why couldn't they leave him alone? 

"Baejin you should out of all people that I told you the truth-" Junseo took a deep breath and glanced at his table again. He knew how deeply he just wanted to leave. He talked so he was a man of his word.

"I'm sorry." Junseo sighed, rubbing his hands together. He wasn't mature enough or ready for this at all. He wished he could turn back time.

"So tell the truth Junseo." Baejin stared at Junseo, his jaw clenching. Junseo wished so deeply he could turn back time and not tell Baejin the truth so they could be friends right now. He wanted Baejin to be his friend despite it but that was just a fairy tale. Junseo glanced at Jaehyuk and felt butterflies in his stomach. 

"Uh, what?" Junseo wiped his eyes. Could he do this? 

"Phaggot." Baejin scoffed. That was it. That was his limit, nothing past that. He hated that word and tone it was used in. He stood up abruptly. His eyes red and his struggle to hold his tears back was evident.

"I-I'm not." Junseo choked on his words. Did Baejin always treat him like this? Did he always not care? Something hinged on his throat. Junseo swallowed and a tear fell landing promptly on the table.

"Yeah whatever sissy." Baejin chuckled, sitting back. Would Baejin even say this before? He was so sweet before. He missed it and he wondered if Baejin meant it or if he was trying to be cool. He hoped he didn't mean a word he said.

"Jaehyuk, Baejin, bye." Junseo knocked on the table and made his way out the lunch room doors. His breath deep, struggling to keep his tears contained. No matter how long it had been that word hurt.

"Baejin, why the fuck would say that? That's not ok, it's not ok to be homophobic man. That was rude and wrong." Jaehyuk glanced at Baejin. They were about to get the truth out of Junseo.

"I'm sorry, I'll go apologize to him." Baejin stood up and chased after Junseo.

Junseo looked up at the ceiling trying to hold back his tears. He hated it, he hated how he hated him now.

"Junseo." Junseo turned around and there was Baejin. Did he come to apologize for the words he meant? Junseo was tired of people doing that to him. If they meant it why would they take it back.

"You still call me that. I thought you had let it go, it's been a long time Baejin." Junseo sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel about the word. I shouldn't have called you that. I didn't mean that." Junseo sighed. He didn't mean it and when he called him it again he would apologize just like he is now.

"Ok, if you need my help with Jisoo, you can call me by unblocking my number." Junseo turned around and walked away from Baejin. He didn't mean it every time.

JH

I just told Junseo

sorry… I shouldn't 

have judged him

like that

5:01PM

JS

I know Junseo

Why would you say

that about him?

Your usually

so sweet.

5:03PM

JH

I don't know, I

just listened to

what Baejin

said about him

and how he was 

supposed to act.

He is actually the

opposite, he's really

sweet and he's kind to

everyone, even if they 

hurt him.

5:09PM

JS

I'm glad you see that.

Sometimes it's hard

to look past the surface

when your told something

completely different.

5:11PM

JH

Do you think we

could meet?

5:12PM

Junseo put down his phone and took a breath, he would have to find a random girl or something. He couldn't disappoint Jaehyuk and show up. School was over and he was at his desk working before Jaehyuk texted him. Should he just meet him and rip off the band-aid.

JH

?

5:17PM

Jaehyuk just wanted to meet her after all this time. Go on a date maybe. He was tired of living in the shadows.

Junseo fiddled with his phone, he should say something. Time was passing and he needed to say something.

JS

I want to meet

you. But I'm scared. 

I'm not the best

looking.

5:20PM

JH

I bet you're beautiful.

If it makes you feel

any better I'm not

great looking either

5:23PM

Jaehyuk waited for a response. Would she meet him? Jaehyuk wanted to know how she looked instead of imagining it.

JS

I'm just not

comfortable with it

right now. I'm sorry,

I know you want to see

I want to see you

too, but I can't do it.

5:25PM

JH

Let me send you

a picture of me. Then

can you just show

one facial feature.

5:26PM

Junseo pondered, his face wasn't very feminine but he could do that. He didn't mind either. He figured not to do a substantial one like his nose and focused the camera on his jaw. He thought more about it. If Baejin saw it could he tell.

JS

Ok

5:28PM

Jaehyuk smiled and scrolled through his various selfies. He picked one and immediately sent it. He was over the moon.

Junseo looked over the selfie and smiled. He looked happy in it. Junseo took a selfie too and smiled in it. Should he just send this and rip off the band-aid. He zoomed in on his jawline. Should he send this? Jaehyuk couldn't tell off of a jawline right. He cropped it and sent the photo closing his eyes tightly.

JS

Do you want more?

5:29PM

Junseo clasped his hands together. This was so awkward. 

Jaehyuk looked over her jawline. It was fine, why did she think she was ugly. 

JH

No, go at your

own pace. I'm happy

We can finally see each

other. I want to hear you

when you're ready.

5:30PM

Jaehyuk smiled holding his phone to his chest. He was like a schoolgirl in love.

Junseo knew he looked like a guy because he was one. He probably sounded like one too. Should he just tell Jaehyuk now? If he saw the rest of his jawline and saw how square it actually was how would he react.

Jaehyuk walked into school beaming. Did anyone notice him and gasp? He had to figure out who she was.

Junseo glanced at Jaehyuk then at his phone in his hand. He would send his lips. Would Baejin notice? Junseo decided against it as he turned off his phone and walked towards Jaehyuk.

Jaehyuk pulled out his phone and his fingers trailed over her name.

"Jaehyuk." Jaehyuk startled, almost dropping his phone. He turned towards Junseo observing his jawline like he did everyone else.

"What-what's up." Jaehyuk furrowed his eyebrows, it looked similar. It couldn't be though.

"Sorry for startling you. Do you know where Baejin is? Should I even talk to him?" The last sentence fell out and he didn't mean to say it but as he said before he can't turn back time. 

"You should talk to him. I've got a question for you." Did he notice, was it that evident. Could he see it was his jawline.

"Ask away." Junseo responded with a smile on his face. He hated the position he was in now.

"Are you gay?" Junseo opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. Why would he even ask that? And who asks that so casually. 

"Huh? Why?" Jaehyuk knew he wouldn't answer. Did Junseo like Baejin? Is that why they stopped being friends.

"Are you?" Jaehyuk repeated. Was this too personal? 

"Why are you asking me?" Junseo felt uncomfortable now. Why was he so interested in his sexuality now? Jaehyuk was hard to figure out sometimes.

"I just wanted to know, is it too personal? I don't mean to-" Junseo interrupted. 

"Yeah I am." Jaehyuk pondered, did Junseo like Baejin? That could be why they stopped being friends. Could Junseo like him?

"Oh, that's cool." Jaehyuk said awkwardly. He tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together but they just didn't match.

"Anyway, where is Baejin? I need to ask him something. I hope he doesn't call me that slur again though." Junseo chuckled. It wasn't funny but it would be awkward if he didn't make it a joke.

"Ask me." Junseo tried not to blush but he did anyway. Ask Jaehyuk a question about Jaehyuk?

"Ok, uhm, w-what do you like to do for fun?" Junseo fiddled with his fingers. Did he think it was weird? Knowing Jaehyuk he probably did.

"Are you trying to take me on a date? I'm straight you know." _Yes_ , he was trying to take him on a date. Was it that obvious? 

"No, I know. It's for uh." Junseo trailed off. It was for himself but he figured Jaehyuk would figure it out. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I like to sing." Junseo nodded and thought he knew that. He did learn new things about Jaehyuk all the time.

"Cool." Junseo smiled. He could give Jaehyuk concert tickets or singing lessons. There was so much to choose from.

"What does she like to do?" Jaehyuk wondered if Junseo had a crush on him. He just blushed and he was suspecting it.

"She likes to paint, run, dance, sing, oh and especially drink banana milk." Junseo smiled. He did love banana milk and milk in general. If Jaehyuk bought him milk for his birthday he would be overwhelmed with joy.

"Her birthday is September 2nd right, when is yours." Junseo's smile faded, his birthday. It was so close to "hers." He just didn't think Jaehyuk would ever ask him. Nonetheless Jaehyuk wanted to know about his birthday, it brought a pink tint to his cheeks and butterflies swarmed his stomach.

"September 1st, you don't have to get me anything though. Yours is October 13th right." Junseo let his smile infect his face again as he talked to Jaehyuk.

"Jaehyuk, hey Junseo." Junseo whipped around and backed up, standing close to Jaehyuk at his side. He wondered if Baejin would always interfere like this. He just wanted to get to know Jaehyuk. Or rather for Jaehyuk to get to know him. Maybe go on a date so he could forget about his fake persona online.

"I was looking for you, can I talk to you? Like in private?" Junseo asked, he normally wouldn't want to talk to Baejin for the possible outcomes of their conversation.

"You can talk to me right here." Fucking great. At least Baejin wouldn't curse him out like he did before. This was personal though.

"So, since Christmas break is coming up next month. Jin is coming home. I know you really like my brother so, do you want to pop in sometime over winter break and say hi. It'll be like before what happened. Maybe you could even eat the famous mysterious soup my mom makes like you did before?" Junseo was out on a limb. It wouldn't work no matter how many times he tried to extend the olive branch.

"Yeah that was before. I hope you enjoy your Christmas though." Junseo sighed. Jin wanted to see how much Baejin had grown but that was up to Baejin not him.

"Look, Jin just wants to see you, so do my parents. You've grown a lot since eighth grade we're like Juniors and seniors now." Junseo said we because Dongchul, Dowon, and Minki were all a part of it too. 

"I said no-"

"Baejin, think about it, Dongchul, Minki, and Dowon are going to be there. You can make amends or whatever. You don't have to be an ass." Junseo sighed. It wasn't going to work after all. He glanced at Jaehyuk momentarily. How would they react if he brought someone new?

"No, I don't need to make amends Junseo. I don't want to hang out with weirdos anyway." He knew Baejin didn't mean that. What hurt him? Why was he acting so stuck up for all this time?

"Jaehyuk, would you like to come? We have an early Christmas party on the 23rd and there will be a lot of new faces for you to meet. It will be fun trust me." He felt Baejin's eyes and his confusion as he looked at Jaehyuk.

"Why not?" Jaehyuk smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He could meet Jisoo. He wanted to see her.

"Do they know?" Baejin asked. Junseo looked back at him.

"Yeah, they reacted opposite to you Baejin. It's not too late to say sorry at least to me. I mean why did you fucking say that?" His last sentence slipped out but he couldn't turn back the clock. Junseo didn't take it back and just looked at Baejin.

"What the fuck do you mean? If you think that I would've just said ok, you're out of your-"

"It wasn't a big deal! You made it into one. Are you? Is that why it's such a big deal? Are you in denial?" Baejin's jaw clenched. He went too far. He knew Baejin was, he was the only one that knew that.

"What thoughts do you have in that twisted mind of yours? I know you fucking like Jaehyuk-"

"Admit it asshole. Why did you-" Junseo yelled back.

"Don't fucking repeat that shit!" Junseo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you ashamed? You don't want to admit that you wanted to do that so badly. You don't have to be ashamed, it's not a big deal." Jaehyuk watched them yell at each other. He felt like he wasn't even there. Junseo liked him?

"Fuck you and your gay shit! I didn't want to do shit! I know what you want to do to Jaehyuk though-" 

"Would you stop! You assume I like everyone just because their a dude-"

"But it's true this time isn't it?" Junseo cheeks turned red like a tomato. 

"No, Baejin! If you wanted to be with-"

"I don't! I never did!" Junseo rolled his eyes again. He knew what everyone else didn't know.

"Why did you kiss me then?!" Silence surrounded them. Junseo kept staring at Baejin, his eyes red filled with rage.

"I didn't fucking kiss you! Why would I kiss you Junseo? Get your head out of the clouds." Junseo finally got it, after so long.

"You're a fucking liar Baejin. Tell the truth for once. Calling me that slur when it applies to you too. Why are you so eager to hide it? There-"

"Hide what? I'm not hiding anything from you or anyone." Junseo sucked his teeth.

"Yeah ok. I give up, I can't do this with you. Everytime we talk, we fight and I'm tired of it. I just wanted to be your friend again but, as you said you don't walk to hang out with weirdos. But I know what you're really trying to say." Jaehyuk's eyes were huge, kiss? Junseo liked him, Baejin liked Junseo? It was confusing.

"I think we both know what I'm trying to say-"

"And what is that." Dongchul appeared behind Jaehyuk and Baejin glanced at him.

"Thank god." Junseo mumbled. He took Dongchul's side and let out a breath of relief. His knight in shining armour. 

Jaehyuk turned around and took a step back. This guy was tall buff and looked quite scary.

"Your fucking kidding me." Baejin scoffed. Dongchul wrapped his arm around Junseo's shoulder.

"Say what you said that day, I dare you." Who was this? Junseo's friend?

"Woah! Let's calm down guys. I'm sure you guys don't want to fight at school. Just walk away Baejin." Jaehyuk butted in. He felt like he shouldn't have said it. Nonetheless he grabbed Baejin's arms trying to drag him away from the scene.

"I'm sorry he's a little feisty. I hope I get to know you on the 23rd though." Jaehyuk smiled at Junseo and his friend, pushing Baejin away further.

"Calm the fuck down. Get a grip, breathe, do whatever you need to calm down, just don't fight that guy." Junseo watched as Baejin was dragged away. Dongchul took his arm from around his shoulder and glanced at him.

"That's Jaehyuk, your crush." Junseo's cheeks lit up as he faced Dongchul.

"Yeah, don't say it so loud." Junseo giggled. He was happy Jaehyuk split up the fight that would have escalated to Baejin getting the beating of his life.

"Not like the whole school heard your yelling. Why were you talking to Baejin?" Junseo shrugged his shoulders. Baejin would be the same as long as he was in denial.

"I wanted to invite him to the party, but I ended up inviting Jaehyuk out of spite. Now he's going to be looking for someone that doesn't exist." Junseo breathed out. He felt stupid. He would have to tell him before the 23rd.

"You do exist and just because you're a guy doesn't mean anything. It's been two years, he can't just deny his feelings because you're a guy." Junseo nodded, Dongchul always knew how to comfort him.

"You're right. Should I just send him a picture of me or maybe my voice. How would he react?" Junseo asked. He didn't know what he should do and it bothered him.

"You should start by telling him you're not a girl and if he is comfortable with that, show yourself." Junseo nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Not right now of course we're in school Junseo. Be in the comfort of your home. You don't know how he will react." Junseo nodded again and put his phone back. That was smarter than getting caught crying again.

"What was that about?" Jaehyuk said as they were in the bathroom. Baejin stared at him and it made Jaehyuk feel uncomfortable, what was his hiding.

"Me and him aren't on the same terms. Something happened when we were in eighth grade and I didn't want to be their friend anymore." Baejin sighed glancing at Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk just sighed. Baejin was still keeping things from him.

"Tell me what happened, all I know is you and Junseo maybe kissed. Junseo likes me? And something about denial." 

"Me and Junseo didn't kiss. Yes, that sissy does like you-"

"Don't say that homophobic shit." Jaehyuk cut him off. He hated when Baejin did this. It was unnecessary. And he knew he didn't mean any of what he said. When he said these things he seemed like he would cry or that he was scared. 

"Whatever, he likes you though, what do you think? You like him?" Jaehyuk thought about it and the answer was no.

"Junseo doesn't like me Baejin. Also I'm already in love with someone else." Jaehyuk said, clasping his hands together.

"Oh yeah, you said she sent you her jawline or something." Jaehyuk nodded and beamed. He took out his phone and showed Baejin.

"That's a nice jawline, I'm glad she's not 40 at least." Jaehyuk nodded and pulled away his phone.

"I don't care what she looks like, if she's a cow, I just want to meet her." Baejin chuckled and smiled at Jaehyuk.

"I want to tell you something." Jaehyuk looked and Baejin and nodded his head a bit. Baejin grasped his jean's and sighed.

"I think I might be gay. It's weird because isn't it wrong to be gay. I treated Junseo so badly when he came out I would be a hypocrite to be gay." Jaehyuk hummed. It was almost like he knew. 

"It's not wrong to be gay Baejin. And didn't Junseo say it wasn't too late to apologize. Also, if you guys kissed and you still like him you should just say that." Jaehyuk knew it after all that he actually hated himself. That's why he treated Junseo poorly. It made sense. Junseo had what he wanted.

Junseo sat on his bed wondering if he should send this text. He could lose so much in a matter of seconds. Christmas break was in a week. Should he wait?

JH

What are you doing?

4:37PM

JS

I want to tell you

something

4:38PM

JH

Jisoo, don't force

yourself to tell me

anything. Do this at 

your pace. 

4:41PM

Jaehyuk sighed as he looked over Junseo's Instagram on his computer. He was instagram stalking but he wanted to see what Junseo did.

JS

I want to send you

a picture.

4:50PM

Jaehyuk was sweet but this was Junseo's pace. He wanted to just send it.

JH

Ok

4:50PM

Jaehyuk tapped his fingers on his keyboard. Junseo was hot and he couldn't deny it. He looked nice in all his photos which was impossible for him to do.

Junseo laid out on his bed and took a picture of his mouth. He almost wanted Jaehyuk to be able to tell it was him. But maybe it was too fast. He cropped it and sent it immediately feeling regret run through his body.

JH

I could kiss those

lips.

4:57PM

Junseo smiled cringing a bit but he still smiled. Maybe Jaehyuk could still like him even if he knew.

JS

This is why I like

you. 

4:58PM

Jaehyuk smiled at his phone and looked at Junseo's feed. Did Junseo really like him? 

The end of the week. Junseo planned to tell Jaehyuk next Friday right before Christmas break. He walked down the halls to his last period of the day.

"Junseo." Jaehyuk grabbed his arm and Junseo spinned around. Junseo smiled at Jaehyuk, seeing him brought him joy.

"Hey Jaehyuk." Jaehyuk let go of Junseo and pushed back his hair. Jaehyuk examined his lips and they looked similar. They could be brother and sister, but Junseo never mentioned her like that.

"Are you going to forgive Baejin?" Jaehyuk watched as Junseo's smile faded. Jaehyuk wondered if him and Jisoo were really close; he knew a lot about her.

"If he apologizes sincerely. Why?" Junseo wondered if Jaehyuk noticed the similarities yet. He wanted him too but at the same time he didn't.

"I'm just asking for him since he hasn't apologized yet." Junseo felt the awkwardness fill the air, something he hated. 

"Anyway, Jaehyuk," Junseo's smile came back and Jaehyuk loved his cute smile, "Who's your favorite K-pop group?" Junseo would simply answer IU which wasn't a group.

"2NE1 but they're disbanded now. Maybe Twice." Junseo nodded, he could buy him those concert tickets.

"I'll keep that in mind, oh and I got you something." Junseo took off his backpack and searched through it. Jaehyuk watched him, could Junseo like him? He obviously wasn't the type to like Jaehyuk, was he? Junseo pulled out a brown box with a corn dog logo on it. Jaehyuk glanced at the box handed out to him then at Junseo.

"You like corn dogs from here. I was there and I thought I should get you some." Jaehyuk took the box and looked over the label. It was the place he had described to her when they first talked to each other.

"Thank you… t-this is from you?" Junseo nodded, pulling his backpack back on. Jaehyuk wondered how Junseo even knew about this place. 

"Do you not like it? I-I can-" 

"No, I like it. Thank you, I really love this place. You want to share it, I have a free period right now." Junseo nodded smiling. Jaehyuk guessed he had class but for some reason he wanted to skip it to hang out with Jaehyuk. Did Junseo really like him?

"You know how to make these, why do you go to this place?" Junseo giggled, his smile displayed. 

"I told you Junseo, I know how to make it. I can't actually make it." Jaehyuk laughed. They were getting along well obviously. Jaehyuk felt bad for judging Junseo so plainly. Junseo was fun and sweet. He wished they had talked sooner. 

"You think you can't cook, I burn everything I make." Junseo giggled and Jaehyuk watched him with a glowing smile on his face. Could Junseo like him?

"Now I want to taste your cooking." Junseo laughed. Jaehyuk watched him and smiled. 

"You don't, trust me." Junseo giggled and grabbed the last cheese corn dog. They were in the lunchroom eating with the kids who had lunch as their last period. 

"Wait, share it." Junseo rolled his eyes and grinned. 

"Whatever, take a bite." Junseo held the corndog up to Jaehyuk's mouth. He watched as Jaehyuk took a small bite and giggled as he got crumbs on his chin and nose. 

"Did I get some on me?" Jaehyuk giggled reaching for a napkin.

"Let me, let me." Junseo chuckled, wiping Jaehyuk's mouth. He glanced up at Jaehyuk blushing tremendously. Junseo booped Jaehyuk's nose and sat back in his chair. Junseo took a bite and glanced back at Jaehyuk.

"You did the same thing!" Jaehyuk giggled, wiping Junseo's face with some tissue. Junseo's face was red as a tomato as Jaehyuk wiped away the crumbs on his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Junseo giggled holding the corn dog out to Jaehyuk's lips again. He took a bite and the cheese stretched as Junseo pulled his hand away.

"Besides your terrible cooking, what else do you do." Jaehyuk smiled as Junseo took another bite.

"Well I just skipped class. That's good right? I can paint well too. Oh and I can sing." Jaehyuk giggled and watched as Junseo blushed again. Was Baejin right? 

"I don't think skipping class is good and don't skip for me again. You can sing and paint?" Junseo nodded smiling. Junseo's smile was so cute to Jaehyuk. 

"Yeah, we should do karaoke." Junseo handed Jaehyuk the last of the corn dog. Junseo wondered if Jaehyuk would say yes. He had no reason to say no and he prayed for Jaehyuk to just simply nod his head. 

"That would be fun." Jaehyuk thought to himself for a moment as he ate the last of the corn dog. Was Junseo trying to make a move on him or just trying to be his friend? He couldn't assume either one and both were valid. He hoped it was the latter.

"Do you have dance practice today?" Jaehyuk raised his eyebrow, how did Junseo know that. His lips were similar, his jaw too, and he knew a lot about Jaehyuk. It couldn't be him, who he was texting was a girl.

"Yeah I do." Junseo nodded, he knew it. Maybe he could walk Jaehyuk there. Would it do anything to further their relationship, to bloom it into something more? Junseo was going somewhere with the conversation they had today, he couldn't let up, not for a second.

"I-I could go with you there." Junseo took a sip of Sprite, taking his eyes off of Jaehyuk.

"I don't want to bother you. And besides it's around the corner anyway." Junseo took a longer sip of sprite hearing Jaehyuk's response. He didn't want to look at him after he just got completely rejected.

"O-oh ok. Well I'll get going. I have to talk to Baejin today." Junseo stood up and grabbed his bag from the back of his chair.

"Why what's going on with Baejin?" Why was Junseo always talking to Baejin when they were basically sworn enemies? 

"Oh um, he said he wants to say something to me or something. I don't know what that might be." Junseo said, grabbing the corndog box. Jaehyuk looked over him. He didn't want Junseo to know yet, was he selfish.

"Junseo, let's do karaoke after my practice then." Junseo paused and glanced at Jaehyuk, a smile visible on his face. All Junseo could think was 'he didn't reject me?' It made him giddy.

"T-that would b-be great, amazing." Jaehyuk watched as Junseo grabbed his things stuffing them into his bag. He was so giddy and cute. He didn't want Junseo to know how Baejin felt and he didn't know why.

"We don't need your money, money, money. Ay!" Junseo sang as he rolled his hips weirdly. Jaehyuk was already laughing gasping for air as Junseo sang. He sang it so weirdly Jaehyuk loved it.

"We just wanna make the world dance!" Jaehyuk laughed harder at Junseo's words. 

"Hey Jaehyuk! Forget about the price tag!" Junseo yelled, not even singing with the melody anymore. Junseo watched as Jaehyuk couldn't stop laughing. It made him happy to see Jaehyuk happy. 

"Ain't, about the- Yeah! Cha-chang cha-chang." Junseo improvised. Jaehyuk caught his breath smiling widely as Junseo slowly ended the song. Junseo plopped down next to Jaehyuk catching his breath. It wasn't late and Jaehyuk's practice ended at 5pm so they had a little time before their curfew. They were close to going over it, the clock nearing 7:30pm.

"It's getting late." Jaehyuk sighed as he leaned his head on Junseo's shoulder.

"You're right, let's go." Junseo grabbed his backpack and Jaehyuk watched him. Junseo couldn't be it right? Would it even make sense? Jisoo was a girl and Junseo was a guy. He couldn't be texting Junseo.

Jaehyuk walked through the halls of school again. It was after 1st period and he just felt like walking around. Maybe he wanted to find someone but he wouldn't admit he was trying to find Junseo.

"J-Jaehyuk." Jaehyuk turned around and a small girl faced him. She looked to be a sophomore and he was a junior.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jaehyuk looked the girl up and down, she was sweaty and clenched her hands tightly around her uniform skirt.

"I-I like you." Jaehyuk just nodded. He already had someone in his life and he wasn't attracted to this girl.

"I'm dating someone already, sorry." Jaehyuk bowed and continued walking. He didn't even wonder if she would cry and just looked for Junseo once more.

Junseo turned the corner to his next class. Junseo just thought of Jaehyuk. His mind was infected with it. He didn't show it, but whenever he was near Jaehyuk his face heated up and he became happy to be near him, talking to him. 

Junseo looked up and saw Jaehyuk a smile showing on his face and his cheeks redder than roses. Should he approach him? 

Jaehyuk looked up and saw Junseo. He smiled and approached him. Should he hug him? Was that too quick? Maybe he shouldn't. 

"Hey Jaehyuk." Junseo waved cutely. Jaehyuk smiled at that. He was adorable at times.

"Do you have another present for me?" Jaehyuk teased. Junseo always seemed to be so giddy around him. Could Junseo like him?

"Yeah, actually." Jaehyuk widened his eyes. Did he have endless money?

"The first gift is," Jaehyuk raised his eyebrows waiting for the gift he was going to get, "A hug." Junseo wrapped his arms around Jaehyuk resting his head on Jaehyuk's head. His face was red like a strawberry but he kept hugging Jaehyuk. He let go and smiled awkwardly.

"And your second gift is twice concert tickets." Jaehyuk squealed, unable to keep his happiness and excitement contained; he squealed, hugging Junseo tight.

"Where do you get all that money from?" Junseo could hear the happiness in his voice and smiled.

"My parents bank account. Don't worry they don't know, but they'll be ok." Jaehyuk let go of Junseo and hit him playfully.

"Return these!" Jaehyuk handed him the tickets and Junseo just smiled.

"I'm joking I bought it with my leftover birthday money." Jaehyuk eyed him suspiciously and stuffed the tickets in his pocket.

"Do you have someone you want to go with?" Junseo hoped he would say no, but knowing Jaehyuk he would just say Baejin.

"Yeah, Jisoo." Junseo raised his eyebrows. Why did this always happen to him?

"Oh ok. You think she'll go?" Junseo asked, really asking himself if giving Jaehyuk concert tickets was a good idea. Jaehyuk proved it to be a bad idea just then.

"I hope so. If she doesn't I'll just go with Baejin." Junseo nodded feeling his cheeks burn. He was embarrassed, He thought he would say him but they had just met anyway. He figured maybe that would be weird for Jaehyuk.

"I hope you have fun Jaehyuk, bye." Junseo tried not to sound solemn but he bet it didn't work anyway.

"Bye, thank you." Junseo nodded and walked past Jaehyuk to his next class. His spirits, a bit lower now. He had to talk to Baejin about not going. Baejin would obviously refuse but it was worth a try. Anything having to do with Baejin was always worth a try.

BN

Why didn't you

come yesterday?

Have you been 

avoiding me?

2:47PM

JS

No. I had to do

something important.

Sorry.

2:48PM

BN

Where are you

right now? I've got to

tell you something.

2:50PM

Junseo paused from typing and looked up at the teacher. Class ended in 5 minutes he could bet this teacher did not give a damn if he left early. His hand shot up.

"Junseo?" The teacher sat on his desk and was just telling the class a boring story.

"Can I use the bathroom sir?" The teacher nodded and Junseo left class and looked back down at his phone.

JS

By the east 

bathrooms

Baejin 

what is this

even about?

2:52PM

BN 

I'm coming

2:52PM

Junseo stood there waiting, trying to think of a reason Baejin would want to talk to him. Junseo heard someone talking in the bathroom and peaked in. Were they talking to themselves?

"Why doesn't Jaehyuk like me?" One girl looked to be crying and another was consoling her. Jaehyuk? 

"Hey, he's already with someone, it's not your fault." Junseo watched as the girl cried more. Did Jaehyuk think him and Jisoo were together?

"You know that's a lie. He said that to make me feel better." The other girl was silent and just rubbed her back slowly as she cried. Junseo ducked out and just stood back in his place. Why would Jaehyuk think they were dating?

"Junseo." Junseo turned his head to see Baejin in front of him. He remembered the twice tickets. He wondered if it was a good time to bring it up. Nonetheless he did.

"Oh, I just remembered. Baejin, so-"

"Could I go first?" Baejin looked sad for some reason and Junseo couldn't pinpoint it.

"It's really quick then you can tell me." Junseo asked. What he was going to ask was actually quick and he didn't think it was a big deal.

"Junseo." Baejin said in a more serious tone. Junseo just sighed and looked at him.

"What?" Junseo asked, pushing his hair back.

"I-I just wanted to say," Junseo nodded impatiently, "You look good today." Junseo raised an eyebrow. That's not what he was going to say. Why would he come all this way to talk to Junseo just to tell something he could have texted?

"Baejin, you could just tell me. And thank you." Junseo kept staring at Baejin waiting for words to come out of his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry." Junseo sighed and glanced at Baejin. This again, and for what.

"For?" Junseo asked. He had a lot to be sorry about.

"For treating you like that all those years." Junseo scoffed. Was he serious? 

"Are you serious?" Junseo put his hand on his hip. He knew Baejin wasn't sorry for anything at all.

"Yes, I am. I'm so sorry Junseo. And I hope you can forgive me. I want to be your friend." Junseo looked dumbfounded and stared at Baejin cluelessly.

"T-this, what?" Junseo whispered glancing at Baejin.

"I know you probably won't forgive me this soon, but I'm sorry." Junseo nodded. This was a bit much. He didn't know this would be happening after so long.

"Ok well, bye." Junseo passed him quickly. He had to collect his emotions. If Baejin had said sorry. That opened up their relationship again, to before he came out. That was like a dream to him. 

JH

Do you want to

go to this twice

concert with me?

5:41PM

JS

Go with your

friends. I'm sorry

5:42PM

Jaehyuk looked at Junseo as his fingers typed on his keyboard then his phone buzzed. What? He was done with dance practice and saw Junseo sitting on a park bench. Why was Junseo typing? Jaehyuk stomped over to Junseo. That didn't make sense.

"Ah, what do I do about Baejin. And then Jaehyuk too, ugh." Junseo wiped his eyes and threw his head back. He was stressed, more than he usually was.

"Junseo!" Junseo turned his head quickly to an angry Jaehyuk. Why was he angry?

"Why the fuck do you have Jisoo's phone?!" Jaehyuk was livid. Why did Junseo have her phone? Was he trolling him? After all this time?

"What? I don't-" Jaehyuk grabbed his phone out of his hands. Junseo panicked, what the fuck was this? Junseo grabbed his phone out of Jaehyuk's hands quickly glaring at him.

"Give me your phone! You're hiding something!" Jaehyuk swiped for it and Junseo avoided his hands standing up.

"Stop, what are you doing? Why are you trying to take my phone?" Junseo asked. He knew the exact reason. Why was he so unlucky all the fucking time?

"You freak! You were texting-" Jaehyuk eyes filled with rage. Why was Junseo texting him?

"Stop, here." Junseo gave Jaehyuk his phone on a silver platter. What did he just call him?

"You can't approach me yelling like that Jaehyuk. And don't call me that." Junseo whispered as Jaehyuk took his phone quickly.

"Open it." Junseo sighed and opened his phone handing it to Jaehyuk. 

"Are you my mom or something?" Junseo crossed his fingers that his cover up would work. It was quite intelligent but still nothing was 100%. 

Jaehyuk didn't answer and looked through Junseo's text messages. It said Baejin, HJ, Jisoo, Jin, Mom, Minki, Dowon, Dongchul but nothing about JH and it pissed him off. Jaehyuk handed him back his phone. His anger was wearing off now he was just embarrassed.

"Don't say sorry, I don't like it when you do that. I've got to go ok? Bye." Junseo whispered. What did he just call him? Junseo shook it off as he hugged Jaehyuk close, smiling as he let go of him.

"Bye." Junseo smiled and turned around walking away. He let out a breath of relief and in some ways thanked that he thought of naming Jaehyuk HJ on his phone. He would change it back to Jaehyuk later but he was proud of himself now.

"Junseo." Jaehyuk grabbed his sleeve, and Junseo turned around quickly.

"I know you don't like it so I won't say sorry. I do want to make it up to you. Come with me to the twice concert." Junseo tried to hide his smile and Jaehyuk thought that was adorable.

"Ok, you better stick to that Jaehyuk." Junseo smirked holding out his pinky. Jaehyuk grinned and interlocked their pinkies.

"Can you come over Jaehyuk?" Junseo said, pulling his hand away. Jaehyuk raised his eyebrow, why did Junseo forgive so quickly. He noticed he did that especially for him. He couldn't like him right?

"Sure." Junseo smiled but tried not to show his excitement. He wouldn't force Jaehyuk to do anything he was just happy they would hang out together again.

Jaehyuk took off his shoes as he stepped into Junseo's house. It was nice and was a medium size but looked way bigger inside. It was clean and tidy and no one seemed to be home yet.

"My mom comes home at 8, I can cook for you though." Junseo suggested walking Jaehyuk throughout the house.

"What will you make?" Jaehyuk sat at Junseo's island and glanced at Junseo. He always wanted his cooking to see if it was really terrible.

"Hmm, how about I throw some corn dogs in the oven for us." Jaehyuk nodded and watched as Junseo opened the freezer pulling out what looked to be homemade frozen corn dogs.

"I thought you couldn't cook." Jaehyuk giggled. Junseo blushed smiling a bit.

"These are my mom's. I just put them in the oven or fry them. We get a lot of pre-made ones from the place you like too." Junseo put the corn dogs in the oven and stood up.

"Oh, you should've given me some. I love those corn dogs." Jaehyuk smiled putting his palm on his chin.

"Do you want me to bring you corn dogs every week? I wouldn't mind." Junseo smiled leaning on the counter in front of Jaehyuk.

"I would love that. Maybe a present every week too." Junseo laughed at that. He would be broke.

"The corndogs are a present." Jaehyuk giggled and tapped his fingers on the table. Junseo's cat rubbed against Jaehyuk's legs. Jaehyuk jumped a bit but cooed at the adorable cat. It was quite plump and was a light grey shade throughout.

"His name is Moby. He probably just wants food." Junseo sighed and squatted down in front of the cat food and scooped up some in his cat's bowl. His cat was getting fatter because he spoiled him but the cat had to eat.

"Anyway, I have another surprise for you. I'm not sure if you'll like it though." Junseo smiled at Jaehyuk, leaning comfortably against the counter.

"Whatever it is, I bet it's great."

It was great for Junseo, Jaehyuk thought he looked pretty at least. Junseo put the last sparkle on Jaehyuk's face and smiled.

"Open your eyes. You like it?" Jaehyuk looked in the mirror and laughed out loud at himself. He looked pretty but this was all so silly.

"Yeah." Jaehyuk smiled looking at the side view. Junseo went for a cute look which he liked.

"Is it my turn to do your face now." Junseo widened his eyes and faced Jaehyuk. Did he even know how to do makeup? 

Jaehyuk laughed at Junseo's shocked expression. Their faces were too close, so Jaehyuk pulled back. Was Baejin right? Did he like him?

"Do your worst Jaehyuk." Jaehyuk giggled with Junseo face close to his again. Junseo closed his eyes waiting for Jaehyuk to apply makeup.

"Back up." Junseo opened his eyes to a flabbergasted Jaehyuk. Did he think he would kiss him? His cheeks were red as tomatoes and Junseo could see sweat on his neck.

"Jaehyuk, I'm not going to kiss you. I'm waiting for you to put makeup on me. It's ok." Junseo chuckled, Jaehyuk was childish in some ways. 

"Sorry." Jaehyuk picked up a brush and brushed on the foundation.

"So I assume foundation is first because it's a foundation, you get it." Junseo snickered.

"Then, I think blush." Junseo giggled and Jaehyuk glanced at his closed eyes. He applied blush making sure you could see it really well.

"Maybe concealer?" Junseo smiled as Jaehyuk applied a concealer all over his face. That was not how he did it but he hoped it was fine.

"Is it mascara first then eyeshadow?" Junseo pulled away laughing.

"I'm not telling you." Jaehyuk shrugged his shoulders a bit. How was he supposed to know? Junseo tried to cheat by eyeing the mirror a bit.

"Hey! Don't look!" Jaehyuk smiled putting his hand over Junseo's eyes.

"Ok ok." Junseo came closer to Jaehyuk closing his eyes again.

"It's eyeliner then mascara then eyeshadow? I hope so, the twice concert is the 22nd so we could just do a two day sleepover if you want." Junseo blushed trying to hide his smile. 

"Ok." Jaehyuk applied the eyeliner then the mascara then the eyeshadow, then he laughed realizing Junseo looked crazy.

"What?!" Junseo said, opening his eyes.

"Don't look!" Jaehyuk snickered, putting his hand over Junseo's eyes again. Jaehyuk grabbed the lip gloss and stared at his lips. They looked so similar. Jaehyuk rubbed his thumb over Junseo's bottom lip bringing a blush to his cheeks. 

"Your lips look like someone I know's lips." Jaehyuk mumbled applying lip gloss. Jaehyuk pulled away looking at the abomination he made. Junseo gulped, did he figure it out?

"Look." Jaehyuk giggled closing the lip gloss back up. Junseo glanced at the mirror and smiled. What the fuck?

"It's not that bad-"

"Don't lie to me Junseo!" Jaehyuk laughed looking at Junseo's face. It was terrible, especially his eyes.

"It's different." Junseo said with a grin on his face.

"Alright. You're so sweet, but you can just say it's horrible." Junseo giggled and nodded. It was indeed horrible. How could someone mess up on makeup this badly?

"That doesn't mean you should say it's horrible." Jaehyuk smiled playfully hitting Junseo.

"You just said I could, it is." Jaehyuk pouted, crossing his arms. Junseo just smiled and grabbed the make remover off his bathroom counter.

"Let me wipe it off." Junseo said, hovering the wipe next to Jaehyuk's face.

"Let's take a picture first, it's pretty." Jaehyuk grabbed his phone and pulled up instagram. 

"One picture. I look really bad though." Junseo scooted closer to Jaehyuk as he held the camera up.

"You look great too Junseo." Jaehyuk took a picture. And posted it to his story.

"One more." Junseo pulled out his phone and held up the camera. Jaehyuk smiled as Junseo took one more.

Baejin

Have you forgiven

me yet?

7:49PM

Junseo pulled his phone away quickly. Why did Baejin have to text him now? He posted it to his story and glanced at Jaehyuk. He had a look on his face that was indescribable.

"We burnt the corndogs! Junseo!" Jaehyuk got up and ran into the kitchen. He couldn't believe what Junseo said was true; he couldn't cook at all. Jaehyuk took out the corn dogs but it was too late. They were in there for over an hour. Baejin said sorry to Junseo?

"Aww fuck." Junseo groaned behind him. Jaehyuk turned around smiling at him. 

"What's worse this or your makeup?" Junseo raised his eyebrow. Jaehyuk would crack a joke right now?

"My makeup." Junseo grinned. Jaehyuk smiled and hit him playfully.

"Ugh, whatever. I did a great job." Junseo giggled and picked up one of the corn dogs.

"Do you think they're edible?" Jaehyuk laughed. Baejin said sorry to Junseo? It was in the back of his mind but why was it there? Why did he care as much as he did?

"You can eat it but it might not be good for you." Junseo to a bite and quickly pulled away with a stank face. He spit it out quickly. They tasted like straight up charcoal. Jaehyuk giggled covering his mouth.

"They're not." Junseo dropped it back on the tray and it crumbled.

"I figured dummy." Junseo giggled. It was nearing 8pm and his mom was coming soon. He didn't want Jaehyuk to leave though it was fun hanging out with him.

"Do you want to sleepover because it's getting late?" Junseo scratched the back of his head he hoped Jaehyuk would just say yes.

"It is the weekend so sure." Jaehyuk shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the tray and throwing the corn dogs in the garbage. Junseo smiled but tried to hide it. Jaehyuk was making him so happy now, and he was grateful.

"Mom, can Jaehyuk spend the night." Junseo asked when she came through the door minutes later.

"Where is he? I want to meet your crush." Junseo rolled his eyes. How did everyone know that?

"Why does everyone say that? He is in the kitchen and I'm sorry I burnt food again." His mom only smiled as they made their way into the kitchen where Jaehyuk was on his phone waiting for Junseo to come back.

"Hello Jaehyuk, I'm Junseo's mom." Jaehyuk quickly stood up bowing fully.

"Nice to meet you." Jaehyuk held out his hands and shook her hand softly.

"Ok, you can sleep over and have fun. Junseo come here for a second." She said the last sentence and little lower and Junseo glanced at Jaehyuk then at his mom and walked into the dining room with her.

"I don't want any sex-"

"Mom, we're just friends. It's ok." His mom eyed him suspiciously. Junseo smiled and giggled a bit.

"I know you like him so I'm just taking proper precautions." Junseo just rolled his eyes.

"I don't." His mom nodded and walked up the stairs. Junseo walked into the kitchen again and put his hand on Jaehyuk's shoulder.

Jaehyuk's fingers went back to tapping on his keyboard.

JH

I have a question

8:28PM

Jaehyuk jumped and at the contact and turned around quickly.

"Did I startle you?" Junseo giggled and ruffled Jaehyuk's hair.

"You still have your makeup on so yes." Junseo laughed and wondered if his mom noticed.

"Do you want to buy dinner because we can't cook or cook something disgusting?" Jaehyuk giggled, feeling himself blush. Why was he blushing? He knew he didn't like Junseo so why did he blush.

"Uh-uh, l-lets get something delivered." Jaehyuk turned away from Junseo's smile with a pink tint on his cheeks. Why did he feel like this?

"I have a better idea. I can drive. I have a license so…" Jaehyuk shook his head quickly. He didn't trust Junseo at all at the wheel.

"C'mon don't be like that Jaehyuk. I can really drive." Junseo whined, shaking Jaehyuk's shoulder.

"Fine." Jaehyuk stood up rolling his eyes at Junseo. 

He could drive and very well. They were in Junseo's room after driving to the Japanese place Junseo lived by and getting boba quickly before it closed. 

"Ok, favorite song then." Junseo asked, taking a bite of his katsudon. Jaehyuk smiled and watched as he ate. They sat at Junseo's desk comfortably next to each other.

"Make me go. I hope they perform it too." Junseo nodded, taking a sip of his jasmine tea.

"Me too, you want me to sing it?" Jaehyuk shook his head quickly and Junseo laughed at that.

"You're a good singer but I have a feeling you'll sing it like you sang price tag." Junseo chuckled and picked up some pork for Jaehyuk to eat.

"Try it." Jaehyuk smiled, opening his mouth. Junseo fed it to him, a smile unable to come off his face. Jaehyuk blushed as Junseo watched him eat.

"It's good." Jaehyuk covered his mouth as he ate, not wanting Junseo to see him blush. He was sure it was far too late for that.

"You make me go-" Jaehyuk put his over Junseo's mouth with a smile visible on his face.

"No." Junseo laughed against Jaehyuk's hand. Jaehyuk blushed, pulling his hand away quickly.

"I'm sorry." Jaehyuk felt like saying that for some reason. He didn't know why.

"Don't need nobody else when it feels this good. Ain't nobody around do it like you should." Junseo continued singing and Jaehyuk didn't stop him this time.

"You liked my singing this time." Junseo giggled eating his food.

"Maybe I did, you're really good when you stop joking around like that." Junseo smiled, taking a piece of shrimp from Jaehyuk's plate. Jaehyuk hit his shoulder softly and Junseo just giggled.

"Yummy." Junseo said in between chewing.

Jaehyuk laid next to Junseo as he snored. They each took a shower and watched a movie before deciding to go to sleep at 1AM. Jaehyuk smiled as drool spilled out of Junseo's mouth. He wondered why he was even watching him sleep. Did he like Junseo? He probably just thought he was cute. He was but that didn't mean he liked Junseo. Jaehyuk just accepted that, he didn't want to like Junseo.

Jaehyuk woke up with Junseo's arms wrapped around him and immediately blushed. Junseo was breathing steadily down his neck and their legs were interlaced. Jaehyuk grabbed Junseo's arms pulling them from around him and got out of bed. 

"Jaehyuk, I'll drive you home after we eat." Jaehyuk nodded and took another bite of food. Waking up like that was embarrassing and made him a little uncomfortable. Why did he latch onto him in the first place?

"I can't stop me, can't stop me." Jaehyuk smiled at Junseo.

"I swear you won't stop singing." Jaehyuk giggled, hitting Junseo playfully. 

"My singing is good, stop teasing me Jaehyuk." Junseo ate some cereal and glanced at Jaehyuk. His cheeks were so red, did he have a cold?

"Do you have a cold?" Junseo asked, pressing his fingers against Jaehyuk's forehead. Jaehyuk blushed more, pulling away.

"No, I'm fine." Junseo nodded blushing as he pulled his hand away. Jaehyuk was blushing and he knew it.

JS

What is you're 

question? 

1:45AM

Jaehyuk checked his phone and smiled at the text. He wondered how he didn't notice this.

"Jaehyuk, you done?" Junseo said, reaching for his bowl. Jaehyuk looked up quickly and put away his phone.

"Y-yeah." Junseo took the bowl and threw away the waste.

Jaehyuk sat on his bed and went to work texting Jisoo.

JH

Are you really

Jisoo? I've never

seen a Jisoo in my

school but I

know you go to

my school.

3:45PM

Jaehyuk knew their whole relationship could end but he wanted to know.

Junseo took a deep breath in. Why was Jaehyuk so interested in him?

JS

Jaehyuk why are

you suddenly so 

interested in

meeting

after so long?

3:54PM

JH

I don't know

3:55PM

Jaehyuk sighed and put down his phone. She wasn't going to tell him. Was she weird? Why was she always hiding from him?

JH

I just want to

meet you. I 

won't ask again.

3:58PM

Junseo sighed and looked over the text longer. Should he tell? It was too risky and he was sure Jaehyuk would react negatively. Junseo did however take a picture of his ear, sending it to Jaehyuk in a heartbeat. 

Jaehyuk frowned at the picture and sat his phone down. Why was she doing this to him? Was it two years wasted?

Junseo walked through the lunch doors. He spotted Jaehyuk sitting alone and this would be a prime opportunity to talk to him. However he knew Baejin would come and ruin it like he always did when they talked. Was it even worth it?

"Junseo." Junseo turned around facing a voice he knew to be Baejin.

"Hey Baejin." Junseo awkwardly hugged Baejin. He didn't know if this was right or too quick. Junseo felt weird about the whole situation anyway. Junseo pulled away and Baejin kissed his forehead. What the fuck was happening?

"W-what's up." Junseo blushed. Baejin was actually treating him like before.

"You're cute Junseo." Junseo blushed again not wanting to hide it even for a second. Why was Baejin talking to him so casually like before? Is this what he meant?

"Thank you?" Baejin grabbed his hand and rubbed his thumb over fingers.

"Did you forgive me?" Junseo blushed again. He was like a blushing machine. Why was Baejin making him feel this way?

"Yeah." Junseo replied. He felt so out of place. Baejin was treating him like this? 

"Really? Thank you!" Baejin wrapped his arms around Junseo's head, bringing him close.

"Anyway, I got to go." Junseo let go of Baejin and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ok bye." Baejin said it with a glowing smile on his face which made Junseo blush once more.

Jaehyuk looked up from his food. He was looking for Baejin. He spotted him hugging someone. He was hugging Junseo. Jaehyuk's anger rose and he didn't know why. They were friends again so why was he so angry. Junseo waved at Baejin and Baejin did the same. Junseo turned and looked straight at Jaehyuk. Why was he so angry? Baejin slapped his butt and Jaehyuk immediately knew why. He didn't like Junseo so why did he feel this way. Repulsed, Jaehyuk turned his attention back to his food. Why did he care about those small things? 

"I think I'll go, Junseo." Junseo turned his head to the side. It was in between classes and they were shifting to their last class of the day.

"Go to our party? On the 23rd?" Is this what Baejin meant when he asked for forgiveness? He was being so forward like he used to be. Junseo felt warm with him unlike when they were fighting.

"Yeah." Junseo smiled and let it show. He was truly happy. Baejin wasn't afraid anymore, neither was he.

"I'm glad." Junseo hit Baejin's shoulder playfully smiling up at him.

Jaehyuk walked to his next class. Why did Junseo invade his mind like cockroaches? Why was he so jealous? Jaehyuk spotted Junseo and immediately smiled but it disappeared when he saw Baejin across from him.

"Do you want to hang out?" Baejin seemed like he had just blurted it out and there was a pink tint on his cheeks. Did he still like him after all this time?

"Well, I'm free so sure we could hang out with Jaehyuk too." He had to get a buffer. He didn't want to fall for Baejin again. He wanted to be with Jaehyuk and he was finally getting somewhere.

He had to approach them right? Jaehyuk walked towards them with all his bravery.

"Hey guys." Jaehyuk waved standing close to Junseo. He had to assert dominance. For some reason he had to and it was essential.

"Hey Jaehyuk. Do you want to hang out after school?" Baejin nodded with him but Junseo knew he was at least a bit angry with his decision.

"Why not." Jaehyuk eyed Baejin who was visibly rolling his eyes. 

"Why don't we go to that place we always went to?" Baejin suggested eyeing Jaehyuk. Junseo glanced at Baejin then at Jaehyuk. Something was off about their energy. And he didn't like it.

"Sure, the Japanese place is always good. But we have to get Jaehyuk's favorite on the way back." Junseo suggested remembering he had more corn dogs in his bag for Jaehyuk.

"The Japanese place?" Jaehyuk questioned. It wouldn't suprise him that Junseo had been going there long before he met him.

"Yeah, here I got it. Here Jaehyuk." Junseo had been searching through his bag for the box of corn dogs and handed it to Jaehyuk. They still weren't acting the same but there was nothing he could do about it anyway.

"You remembered? Thank you." Jaehyuk gave him a tight hug which caught Junseo off guard. Why was he suddenly being possessive? Now that he thought about it they both were.

"Of course." Junseo's cheeks grew red as Jaehyuk smiled at him. The bell rang and Junseo felt relieved. Why was he the only one talking then? He felt like he was being watched. 

"Bye Baejin, bye Jaehyuk." Junseo hugged Baejin first and he wondered why he was even in this position now. One past and one present. It was hard to even think about it. Junseo realized he was hugging Baejin for more than 20 seconds and quickly let go. He cheeks flushed red. Junseo gave Jaehyuk a hug too but it was quicker, more rushed to get out of his embarrassment. He walked, well basically ran away and Baejin slapped his butt as usual. What the fuck was going on with those two?

"Baejin, you and Junseo are friends again?" Jaehyuk asked. He would be lying now to say that he wasn't jealous. He knew he didn't like Junseo so he thought it was a friendly type of jealousy. His subconscious knew that wasn't the case.

"Yeah." Jaehyuk knew Baejin wasn't happy with what happened either and it showed on his face.

"I'm happy for you. Did you tell him yet?" Jaehyuk knew he was pushing it but Baejin was his best friend. Junseo couldn't split them up.

"I need to go to class." Jaehyuk opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Baejin was angry with him and he knew why.

"Baejin, I already-" Baejin interrupted him pointing a finger between his eyes.

"You do have someone already yet you're still trying to be Junseo's friend and you know he likes you! Why?!" Baejin pushed him backward and Jaehyuk almost fell holding himself up on the wall. Why was Baejin so angry with him?

"Baejin you're my best friend. Don't let Junseo get between us. He's just my friend." Jaehyuk spoke calmly to try the ease the vein that just popped out of Baejin's neck.

"But you know he likes you-

"If he tries to make a move, I'll tell him we're just friends." Jaehyuk smiled at Baejin. He was being childish. He could understand it though, it was over a person he loved.

"Fine, I'm sorry for overreacting." Jaehyuk sighed and hugged Baejin close. 

"If you like him so much, ask him out." Jaehyuk pulled away and looked at Baejin who had turned red as a tomato. 

JH

Where are you

right now?

2:43PM

JS

I'm wherever

the stars align

2:45PM

Jaehyuk smirked, setting his phone down. It was their code. They made it when they first started talking. Whenever they wanted to meet one would ask where they were. The other would respond just as Jisoo had. It was stupid and a replacement for they couldn't meet eachother.

JS

I have something

tell you.

2:47PM

Junseo typed in his last period of class hoping not to get caught doing so. He was going to tell him the simple fact that he was not a girl. And he hoped it wouldn't break them apart.

JH

You can say anything

2:48PM

Junseo sucked his breath in and steadily typed on his keyboard, shutting his eyes tightly as he clicked send.

JS

I'm not who

you think I am. 

But my initials

are still JS.

2:50PM

JH

What does that

mean? You're 

name isn't Jisoo?

2:50PM

Jaehyuk knew this was going to happen. He wasn't angry but at least he was getting somewhere with whoever he was texting.

JS

Yeah, I'm going to

meet you on the 

23rd.

2:51PM

JH

Is this a mystery?

I feel like I'm a detective.

2:51PM

Jaehyuk smiled, who did Junseo say was going? He could text him if he had his number but he didn't.

JS

Lol, don't say it

like that.

2:52PM

"Junseo, your phone." Junseo looked up at the teacher right in front of him with his hand out. Junseo sighed powering off his phone and putting it in the teacher's hand. Somehow he knew that was bound to happen.

Junseo stood outside Jaehyuk's last period. Could Jaehyuk figure it out as simply as that? The initials JS his initials. He could figure it out.

Jaehyuk walked out of class making his way towards the exit. A hand landed on his arm and he jumped at the contact turning to face the person.

"Jaehyuk did I startle you? Sorry." Junseo's face was vibrant and he found himself blushing. Why was he blushing?

"Yeah, you have to get better at that." Junseo giggled and Jaehyuk was giddy. He was so adorable to him. 

"Do you have a cold Jaehyuk? Your face is really red." Junseo put his fingers on Jaehyuk's forehead. He wasn't hot so what could be wrong? 

"I'm fine." Junseo lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes but he just got redder. Was he blushing? He had to blushing. Junseo hid his smile as he looked over Jaehyuk's face.

"Hmm, ok." Junseo let go of his chin and looked around for Baejin. He knew Jaehyuk was blushing and that made him giddy. 

"Oh, Junseo, who is going to the party?" Junseo glanced at Jaehyuk. He was already on the case. He was eager to meet him.

"My brother and some of his friends and some of my friends from school and around the neighborhood. It's not too many people, it's like a gathering we do every year just to get together." Jaehyuk nodded, he needed names but this was good enough for now.

"Baejin." Junseo called Baejin over who was walking towards them. If Baejin was treating him the same could that mean he liked him. But he couldn't after so long.

"Where are we going first?" Baejin took Junseo's side and slapped his butt softly leaving his hand there.

"Didn't we say the Japanese place?" Jaehyuk asked. He gulped, they were so close and he didn't know if he could endure this for a whole day. He wanted to be Junseo's best friend, but why? He had just met Junseo and he still didn't understand why he was jealous.

"Yeah. Baejin stop." Baejin started tickling him. He knew they were being possessive again. Why did they seem like they were fighting over him? Baejin stopped immediately with his face redder than a tomato.

"Aw so cute, did I make you mad?" Junseo squeezed his cheeks and Baejin swatted his hands away.

"Stop it." Baejin smiled, pushing Junseo away from him. Not a hard enough push to make him stumble however.

Jaehyuk balled up his fist behind his back. Was he selfish to be angry? The reason he was so angry he ignored.

"Let's go." Jaehyuk tried to sound friendly in his words and he would say he succeeded.

"Yeah, let's go." Junseo gulped. Jaehyuk was angry and he could tell. He wouldn't blame him though, they were totally ignoring him.

Junseo ate his katsudon and glanced at Jaehyuk next to him. He was still visibly angry and he tried to blow it off but Junseo could tell he was still angry.

"Jaehyuk, you know blackpink too right?" Jaehyuk smiled and nodded. Junseo knew Jaehyuk "loved" his singing so this could be a way to cheer him up. He hoped it would work.

"We are the lovesick girls." Junseo chuckled afterwards seeing Jaehyuk's disgusted face. It did cheer him up, well as far as Junseo could see

"You really think you can sing." Junseo giggled, hitting him playfully. Jaehyuk blushed and looked away from Junseo. He was so cute he couldn't help but to blush.

"I can sing, stop teasing me." Junseo took a sip of his boba tea and glanced at Baejin. He looked angry now. He didn't know how he was supposed to keep both happy. He felt he should have brought a fourth person to avoid this kind of thing.

"You can sing but you can't cook." Junseo laughed, hitting the table. He leaned on Jaehyuk laughing loudly. 

"Hey! I'll show you I can cook next time." Junseo giggled getting off Jaehyuk to avoid Baejin getting angry. He figured that when he got too friendly with one the other would get mad so he tried to avoid that.

"I don't even want you to cook for me next time because how do you fail in baking corn dogs." Junseo shook his head smiling.

"It wasn't as bad as when I cooked with Baejin." Junseo glanced at Baejin.

"You almost burned my house down. That's why I'm the only one that should be cooking out of all three of us. You can't cook either Jae." Junseo giggled and glanced at Jaehyuk who was smiling as well.

"I make one good thing and that's ramen." Jaehyuk protested. Junseo smiled and glanced at Baejin again. They were both smiling, he applauded himself for achieving the impossible.

"Everyone can make ramen." Jaehyuk smiled glancing at Junseo. Jaehyuk cut a piece of his katsudon and ate it. Jaehyuk took another bite of Junseo's food. He should've ordered it.

"Hey, eat your own food." Junseo smiled at him and it made blush so he quickly looked away. Why was Junseo so sweet to him? It made him blush everytime.

"You didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me." Junseo sang to Baejin holding the microphone tight in his hand. They went to karaoke after eating and now it was 7pm but they had no plans on going home just yet. 

"You said forever while I drive alone past your street." Baejin sang back, wrapping his arms around Junseo's shoulders. Junseo giggled and swayed with him as danced to the song.

"Red lights, stop signs. I still see your face in the white cars, front yards." Junseo sang back playfully, caressing Baejin's face.

"Can't drive past the places we used to go to 'cause I still fucking love you, babe." Baejin smiled back at him. Junseo looked at the screen and sang the next part.

"Sidewalks we crossed. I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing. Over all the noise." Junseo put his hand one his heart and sang loudly, holding the microphone close to his lips.

"God, I'm so blue, know we're through. But I still fucking love you, babe." Jaehyuk watched them. He felt he wasn't even there and he was angry but he couldn't let that show.

"I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one." Junseo separated from Baejin and sang softly, putting his hand on his heart.

"And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone." Baejin sang looking at the screen now.

"Yeah, you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me. Cause you said forever now I drive alone past your street." Junseo wrapped his arm around Jaehyuk's shoulder and sang again.

"Yeah, you said forever now I drive alone past your street." Baejin finished and Junseo smiled widely. He took his arm from Jaehyuk's shoulder and clapped loudly.

"I didn't know you could sing." Junseo smiled at Baejin. Did Junseo like Baejin? Jaehyuk hoped that wasn't the case. He ignored why he wanted that to be true. 

"Of course, but you sing better than me." Junseo nodded, agreeing and glanced at Jaehyuk.

"Let's end it there, it's getting expensive." Junseo put his microphone on the table.

"Yeah, you're dropping us off right?" Baejin asked, putting his microphone down as well. Was he getting too close with Baejin? They were best friends again and he didn't want to push him away and lose his friend again. He was treading in deep water.

"Yeah sure." 

Junseo dropped Jaehyuk off first. He sang along to Chungha with Baejin in the passenger's seat. Baejin's hand sneaked over the divider putting his hand on Junseo's upper thigh.

"Baejinny, can I call you that?" Junseo smiled and glanced at Baejin. 

"Yeah." Baejin whispered, leaning across the divider giving Junseo a kiss on the cheek. Junseo blushed and he knew it.

"What is that for?" Junseo glanced at Baejin smiling. Baejin was like he was back then.

"A gift." Baejin smirked and it made Junseo blush once again. Baejin did this before when he was friends with him.

"You always did stuff like that." Junseo smiled and pulled into Baejin's driveway.

"Don't you want to know why?" Junseo parked the car and glanced at Baejin. He already knew why, and he didn't want to be with Baejin although he liked Baejin. He wanted to be his friend but he didn't want to push him away like he did before. Junseo kept staring at Baejin a lump in his throat. What was he supposed to say?

"Tell me." Junseo smiled putting his elbow on the divider holding his face up with his palm. Baejin's face became red and Junseo did as well. Was he going to say it? Baejin's hand gilded up his thigh to his hip. Was he going to say anything? Baejin leaned in and glanced at Junseo's lips then into his eyes. Junseo leaned in as well, making Baejin lean back, his face redder than Junseo had seen it before.

"I gotta get going, so bye." Baejin was red as tomato as he took his hand off of Junseo and left the car quickly. Junseo let out a breath of relief as soon as he got out. He kept repeating the same words to himself as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. 'You can't lose him again.' Baejin knocked on the window and Junseo quickly unlocked the door.

"Yeah?" Baejin sat back down and stared straight at him with a look he couldn't describe. 

"I want to tell you why." Junseo gulped and watched as Baejin's face got closer to his. 'You can't lose him again.' Junseo's phone rang loudly and he quickly reached to answer it.

"Mom?" Junseo gulped glancing at Baejin to his right.

" _Come home! It's late!_ " Junseo pulled the phone back from his ear cringing. 

"Alright I'm sorry I'll get home quick." Junseo hung up and looked at Baejin.

"I'm sorry." Baejin whispered glancing at Junseo. His eyes looked teary. He was scared and Junseo knew it. He was going to confess.

"Why?" Junseo asked, pushing Baejin's hair out of his eyes, his face close to Baejin's.

"I know you like Jaehyuk. I know that and I keep trying to get in between because well, I like you. So, I'm sorry-" Junseo's lips latched onto Baejin's, his hands grabbing his face as he kissed him deeply.

"Don't be sorry." Junseo whispered, kissing Baejin again. 'You can't lose him again.' Baejin's hands grabbed Junseo's face, bringing him closer. Junseo's lips glided against Baejin's as his hands roamed in his hair. Baejin pulled away as he looked into Junseo's eyes. Junseo leaned in again, his hands roaming under Baejin's shirt. 

It was like back then when Baejin kissed him. They were so close, making out in Junseo's bed. Junseo wished he hadn't done that because afterwards it was awkward between them for so long. Junseo came out and Baejin called him the word that Junseo despised. They fought and their friendship fell apart. Baejin having to search for new friends and doing so with a broken arm was easy as he met Jaehyuk.

"I have to go. Thank you for being my friend again Baejin." Junseo could tell how his face changed when Junseo said friend. But that's what they were at least to him. 

"Bye." Baejin leaned in again to kiss Junseo. Junseo turned his head hesitating to kiss Baejin again. Baejin kissed his cheek and got out of the car. 

"Junseo." Junseo looked to his left and to his suprise there was Baejin. He blushed and scratched his head. It was the day after they kissed and Junseo planned to avoid Baejin but Baejin found him as always.

"Hey Baejin." Junseo waved he wanted to walk away but that didn't seem right to do to his best friend. Baejin leaned in almost pecking Junseo on the lips but Junseo backed away.

"We're in school." Junseo complained, pushing Baejin's chest. He just tried to kiss him in school.

"No one's around us. This hallway is empty." Baejin whispered, kissing Junseo's cheek. Junseo looked around and back at Baejin.

"I-I got to go." Junseo stuttered, basically running away from Baejin.

"Junseo." Jaehyuk tapped on his shoulder and Junseo turned around quickly, looking at Jaehyuk made him smile even with what was happening with Baejin. He had been avoiding him the whole week and it was embarrassing to do to his best friend.

"Jaehyuk." Junseo smiled. Junseo looked sad to him and he didn't know the reason. He hoped he wasn't sad because of Baejin however. He wanted Baejin to be with Junseo, or at least he thought so.

"Sleepover, you ready?" Junseo blushed as his eyes got wider. He had totally forgotten about their double sleepover.

"Y-yeah, definitely didn't forget." Jaehyuk giggled and looped his arm around Junseo's. 

"You're adorable." Junseo blushed and smiled at Jaehyuk. He was adorable?

"So are you, cutie." Junseo reached out, pinching Jaehyuk's cheek. Jaehyuk turned red not from the pressure from Junseo's fingers but from something he didn't want to confront. 

"Stop teasing me." Jaehyuk smiled and swatted Junseo's hand away. 

"I actually want to take you somewhere." Jaehyuk smiled and glanced at Junseo. On a date?

"Where?" Junseo pushed through the double doors and saw Baejin standing right outside them. He couldn't avoid him now. Junseo pulled his arm away from Jaehyuk's and walked towards Baejin.

"Baejin, look I'm sorry for avoiding you." Junseo reached out grabbing Baejin's arm. Jaehyuk sucked in his breath of jealousy and took Junseo's side.

"You of all people know not to apologize for something you mean." Baejin took his arm away and put them behind his back.

"I do mean it. I was wrong for that. I want to be your friend, I was just afraid." Junseo whispered stepping closer. 

"Junseo, let's talk about this later. On the 23rd maybe?" Junseo nodded and Baejin walked away bumping into Jaehyuk as he left. Jaehyuk watched as he left and he could see how angry he was.

"Let's go." Jaehyuk wanted to say something but he didn't feel it was his place.

"This is a nice restaurant." Jaehyuk laughed and Junseo giggled, hitting him playfully. 

"Don't tease me. I had to work with what I had." Junseo smiled and looked at Jaehyuk who was already staring at him. They both turned bright red and faced the establishment again.

"No, but thank you I love sky zone, I was hungry though." Junseo rolled his eyes and nudged Jaehyuk again.

"They have food here you can buy us food and I'll pay for the jumping." 

"Sounds like a bargain to me." Junseo opened the door for Jaehyuk and they walked in together.

"Hey I'm Dongchul, that's Minki and this is Dowon." Jaehyuk waved while jumping with Junseo.

"Nice to meet you." Jaehyuk thought it would be the two of them until Junseo informed him his friends were coming. He wasn't angry or at least he tried to hide that fact.

"You must have a job Junseo. You buy tickets, buy food, buy everything." Dowon said jumping in with Junseo.

"I have a thing called stockbroking you should try it too." Junseo grinned doing a quick flip.

"That's too much work." Dongchul butt in, fake kicking Minki as they bounced on the trampoline. 

"It's not, you're just lazy. I made $1,899 you know." They all started laughing loudly except Jaehyuk who didn't get the joke whatsoever.

"The number keeps changing. It was $1,765 last week." Jaehyuk watched as they talked and joked inside jokes and he felt left out. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't angry to say the least. He just giggled from time to time trying to comprehend the conversation. They finished jumping after 3 hours and Jaehyuk paid for them at the nearby diner.

"I used to come here all the time with Dowon, remember." Dongchul laughed with Junseo. 

"That was embarrassing for you guys, working here. It's a long commute and remember Dowon's mom always drove you guys then one day she stopped because she was exhausted." Minki and Dowon shook their heads while Dongchul and Junseo laughed together.

"Speaking of exhaustion, keep it down. Dudes sleeping." Dowon said, looking at Jaehyuk on Junseo's shoulder. Junseo smiled and pushed his hair out his face. Jaehyuk was so pretty to him.

"Lovebirds." Minki giggled while taking a sip of his tea.

"Shut up and no, were just friends. You guys always assume that." Junseo looked back at Jaehyuk's closed eyes and smiled.

"The way you look at him. Also you guys have been talking for-" Dowon started being cut off by Dongchul.

"Shut up. He might be awake." Dowon immediately shut up eyeing Jaehyuk. 

"Sorry." Dowon said, taking a sip of his drink.

Jaehyuk woke up in Junseo's bed cuddled with him. Junseo's arms wrapped around his head and he was cuddled against his chest. Jaehyuk blushed and tried to push at Junseo's chest to get out from under him.

"Junseo." Jaehyuk whispered, pushing harder. Jaehyuk pushed too hard and fell out of bed groaning from the sudden impact.

"Jaehyuk?" Junseo sat up and looked around for Jaehyuk. He heard a groan and looked at the ground on Jaehyuk's side of the bed.

"Are you ok?" Junseo got out of bed and pulled Jaehyuk up. Jaehyuk rubbed the back of his head groaning softly from the pain. 

Junseo noticed and put his hand on the spot rubbing with little pressure in a slow circle. Junseo rested his other hand on his lower back as he rubbed his head.

"I'm fine." Jaehyuk whispered his face so close to Junseo's now. Was he trying to kiss him?

"Does that hurt? Want me to get ice?" Junseo whispered looking down into Jaehyuk's eyes. He couldn't see the red on Jaehyuk's cheeks in the dark of night.

"I said I'm fine Junseo." Junseo pulled his hands away from Jaehyuk and looked down into his eyes.

"Why did you fall out of bed at like 4am?" Junseo grabbed his hand and Jaehyuk blushed more. 

"I woke up and I just wanted to get up but your grip is tight." Junseo blushed and nodded. He had a habit of cuddling people in his bed.

"Sorry, I'm usually not a cuddler. I do stuff in my sleep sometimes." Jaehyuk pulled his hand away and nodded. He sounded like he was blushing. Did Junseo like him? Jaehyuk reached up holding his face with his hand and he ran over his bottom lip with his thumb. If their lips were similar he wanted to feel how they would feel if they were on the person he had been texting for the past 2 years. 

Junseo rested his hands on Jaehyuk's waist as his thumb rubbed over his bottom lip. Jaehyuk wanted to kiss him? He hoped that was the case as Jaehyuk's face came closer to his. 

Jaehyuk looked up into Junseo's eyes then back at his lips. They were so similar as just how he imagined them to be. It wasn't him so who could it be.

Junseo leaned in looking into Jaehyuk's eyes. He closed his eyes as his lips touched Jaehyuk's softly, Jaehyuk's thumb moving to his chin. Junseo caressed Jaehyuk's face as he kissed passionately. Was this happening? Jaehyuk wanted to kiss him?

Jaehyuk pushed at his chest making Junseo stumble onto his bed. Junseo knew it was too good to be true and so many questions raced in his mind.

"What are you doing?" Jaehyuk asked, they even tasted how he would imagine.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me. Trust me I know we're just friends, I'm so sorry." Junseo said, putting his hands together. He fucked up, he thought Jaehyuk wanted to kiss him but he was wrong.

"Why did you do that?" Jaehyuk raised his voice a little bit but not loud enough to where his mom would hear.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know you're straight and I know you already have s-someone else." Junseo gulped and looked up at Jaehyuk. He was so stupid Jaehyuk would not be his friend after that.

"Yeah I do and you do too." Junseo stood from his stumbled position and questioned what he meant by that. He was single.

"I do? I'm single but that's not the point. The point is I'm sorry, please forgive me." Jaehyuk crossed his arms and looked at Junseo closer. Baejin didn't make a move with him yet?

"I'll never forgive you." Jaehyuk said with a faint smirk on his face.

"Please-"

"I'm kidding." Jaehyuk smiled and climbed back into bed.

They were together outside a huge stadium that was loud with twices instrumentals. Jaehyuk stood right to Junseo and his nerves were on fire as he gripped his lightstick tightly.

"If they do fancy I'm going to yell 'fancy twice." Junseo smiled nudging Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk didn't respond and he looked quite nervous. Junseo grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly before quickly letting go due to the incident the night before.

"It's gonna be fine and especially fun. Come on." Junseo glanced at Jaehyuk who nodded and started walking towards the stadium.

"Fancy twice!" Junseo screamed at the top of his lungs when the song ended. People laughed around them and Jaehyuk glanced at him.

"You did it." Jaehyuk said giggling. Junseo smiled and waved his lightstick around like a maniac. Jaehyuk followed in suit and screamed at the top of his lungs when 'make me go' came on.

"I teased you so much now it's happening." Junseo smiled nudging Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk smiled and screamed the fan chant with Junseo. 

The concert ended bittersweet. Jaehyuk even cc'dcried when they left the stage but they had a great time. They hauled into Junseo's car after buying dinner and drove home.

"When you said I was in a relationship. Did you mean me and Baejin?" The night had died down and they were on their phones in bed.

"What?" Junseo kicked Jaehyuk playfully to try and get him to talk. 

"Hey!" Jaehyuk kicked him back and Junseo did the same smiling. Jaehyuk playfully punched Junseo's side. Junseo grabbed his wrists to stop him from hitting him. Junseo giggled getting on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"Ok, now tell me what you meant." Junseo said with a smile on his face. Jaehyuk was blushing and Junseo could tell but he wouldn't act on it like last night.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jaehyuk giggled and looked at Junseo's lips again; they were so similar. 

"Baejin? You think I'm with Baejin. I'm not actually." Junseo whispered letting go of his wrists and moving his hands outside of Jaehyuk's arms.

"Don't you like him?" Junseo gulped and just kept looking into Jaehyuk's eyes. He did, but he couldn't say that and he couldn't acknowledge it because he wanted to be with Jaehyuk. Was he being selfish?

"I can't answer that." Jaehyuk rolled his eyes. He looked into Junseo's eyes then back at his lips. He caressed Junseo's face running his thumb along his chin.

"I know you like me." Junseo turned red and only giggled at Jaehyuk's comment. Junseo watched as Jaehyuk's thumb trailed along his bottom lip.

"Stop flirting with me." Jaehyuk's thumb ran over his bottom lip as he stared into Junseo's eyes. His lips were so similar he wanted to taste them again as his face got closer to Junseo's.

"It's just Baejin really likes you Junseo." Junseo nodded restraining himself from doing what he did the night before. As Jaehyuk's thumb trailed on his bottom lip it turned him on. He could bet Jaehyuk noticed his breath getting heavier as he got harder.

"I know and I get you wanting us to be together. You're his best friend after all." Junseo chuckled and grabbed Jaehyuk's wrist, pinning his arm down again. Stopping him from touching his lips so he wouldn't be so aroused. 

"Yeah, but still." Jaehyuk trailed off reaching up and touching his lip once more with his free hand. He wanted to tasted them again. 

"What?" Junseo giggled, releasing Jaehyuk's wrist, feeling guilty for squeezing so hard and got on his elbows he face closer to Jaehyuk's now. Why was he fascinated in his lips? 

Jaehyuk studied Junseo's eyes as they flashed from his eyes to his lips. He wanted to taste his lips again and leaned up to kiss Junseo's lips, his forehead pressing against Junseo's. Jaehyuk leaned up more his lips grazing over Junseo's.

"Boys, I know it's a sleepover but you guys have to get good sleep for tomorrow." His mom opened the door wide. Widening her eyes as she saw her son on top of the boy she said not to have sex with.

"Mom." Junseo rolled off of Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk turned red looking away from Junseo's mom. He was embarrassed, why would he try to kiss Junseo with Baejin liking him so much.

"Didn't I tell you-" Junseo cut her off to avoid further awkwardness between them. He couldn't have Jaehyuk know what his mom said to him the previous sleepover.

"We were just playing, we'll go to sleep." Junseo said, glancing at Jaehyuk next to him. Was he just trying to kiss him?

"Ok." His mom sighed, slamming the door behind her. 

"I'm sorry." Jaehyuk whispered timidly. He was ashamed, why would he do that. Junseo turned around and looked at Jaehyuk.

"Let's just go to bed. Do you want me to sleep on the ground?" Jaehyuk shook his head no and pulled the covers over him. Junseo turned the other direction, what was he supposed to do tomorrow. Jaehyuk would be disappointed to figure out it was him all this time. 

Jaehyuk turned in bed looking into Junseo's back as he slept soundly. Jaehyuk scooted closer wrapping his arm around Junseo's waist. He was close enough to where his back tightly pressed on his chest. It was warmer this way, he didn't do this because he liked Junseo or at least he told himself that.

Junseo woke up with Jaehyuk arm draped on his waist as his chest pressed tightly on his back. Junseo swung his legs over the side sitting up and looked down at Jaehyuk's sleeping eyes. What would say once he figured out it's him?

"Boys wake up." His mom said and opened the door wide just as she did the night before. 

Junseo waved at her and shook Jaehyuk softly to get him up. Jaehyuk opened his eyes to Junseo smiling down at him and immediately blushed as he sat up in bed. 

"Good morning." Junseo whispered. Junseo's mom closed the door behind her as she left. 

"Good morning." Jaehyuk rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. 

People started flooding into their house after 1pm. They set up party decorations and made food that was cooking even from last night. The chemistry between Junseo and Jaehyuk changed and neither would acknowledge it. 

"This is Dowon remember and that's Jake over there." Jaehyuk waved with a smile on his face. 

"Let's play ping pong." Dongchul suggested taking up a paddle. 

"Ok can we do teams." Junseo asked picking up a different color paddle than Dongchul. They were in the basement where most of the teenagers were because that's where the games were. 

"Me and Junseo and Dongchul and Jaehyuk." Jaehyuk nodded and grabbed the same color paddle as Dongchul.

"I've played before so I bet we'll win." Jaehyuk said, taking Dongchul's side.

"We always win so I doubt that." Jaehyuk smiled as Junseo served the ball. It was on his side so he returned it with ease.

"What? Nobody can ever return his serves." Dowon laughed returning the ball again with a fast speed on it. Dongchul returned it and Junseo failed to get it. 

"Hey!" Jaehyuk gave Dongchul a double handed high-five with a bright grin on his face. They were going to beat the unbeaten. 

Junseo glared at Jaehyuk as he served the ball. The score was 5-0 and Jaehyuk and Dongchul were winning by a landslide. Junseo returned it with speed and power. Jaehyuk missed it and he let out a breath of relief.

"Finally got a point." Jaehyuk said with a cheeky smile on his face. 

"Shut up." Junseo said as he grabbed another ball to serve.

"Make me." Junseo blushed and served the ball hitting the net in the process. 

"That's another point for us. Get your game on Junseo." Jaehyuk teased Junseo as he handed him the ball. Junseo glared at Jaehyuk and he just smiled in response.

"Game point." Dongchul shouted while serving the ball. People were watching them play now hearing all the trash talk. The score was 10-7. Dowon returned it to Jaehyuk who hit it to Junseo. 

"This is getting close." Minki took a sip of sprite and watched as the ball bounced back and forth.

Jaehyuk hit the ball towards Junseo. Junseo hit the ball touching the net as it went over. Jaehyuk stretched out hitting the ball up high and over the net. 

"Wow acrobatics." Junseo hit the ball fast straight towards Dongchul who fumbled and missed the ball entirely. Jaehyuk watched as the ball missed his paddle diving for it, hitting it up and barely clearing the net as it went over. The people around them cheered as Dowon hit it back over the net. Jaehyuk struggled to get up as the game went on.

"Time out!" Junseo yelled catching the ball he ran around the table and squatted down to check on Jaehyuk.

"You ok?" Junseo said, pulling him up. Jaehyuk nodded, scratching his head.

"That's what it takes to beat you." Junseo chuckled and went back to his side of the table. Junseo served it and started the rally again. 

"You sure you're ok." Dongchul said as Jaehyuk returned Junseo's serve. 

"I'm good we got this." Jaehyuk said as Dowon returned his hit. Jaehyuk returned it hard and fast, zipping past Dowon and Junseo and hitting the floor. 

"Game point! We won." Jaehyuk yelled in happiness hugging Dongchul and giving him a double handed high five.

"Good game." Junseo was a bit salty but it was a good game, he couldn't deny that.

"Good game, so you said you always win but it doesn't look like that anymore." Jaehyuk said with a smirk on his face.

"You're annoying when you're competitive." Junseo said, setting down his paddle for Jaehyuk's next opponents.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye loser." Junseo snickered and bounced up the stairs to see none other than Baejin. He was talking comfortably to Jin. He bet this was supposed to be a surprise for Jin coming home.

"Jin!" Junseo gave him a tight hug with a bright smile on his face. Junseo let go and took his brothers side.

"Hey Junseo." Jin smiled, ruffling his hair. 

"Can we talk now Junseo?" Baejin asked and he sounded quite afraid. Junseo nodded feeling nervous. 

"Bye, talk to you later." Junseo grabbed Baejin's hand and walked him up the stairs to his room. They reached the room and Baejin sat next to him on his bed. 

"Baejin, you're my best friend." Junseo whispered glancing at Baejin. He just wanted to be best friends that was it.

"I like you Junseo." Baejin whispered glancing at Junseo momentarily. Junseo took a deep breath.

"I know and I don't want to lose you because I just want to be your best friend." He could hear Baejin sighed beside him. He knew he wouldn't take it lightly.

"You won't. I said sorry because I want to be your friend not anything else." Junseo nodded standing up and Baejin gave him a tight hug.

"If you need a back up plan I'm here." Junseo chuckled and let go of him leaving the room.

The score was 10-3 and Jaehyuk and Dongchul were undefeated.

"This is getting to easy Jaehyuk." Jaehyuk laughed as they scored the last point for the game. 

"Good game." Jaehyuk shook the opponent's hand and more people came to play them.

"You want to call it a day?" Jaehyuk said, putting down his paddle. Dongchul yawned and nodded. They walked away from the ping pong table and sat down on the couch next to Minki and Dowon.

"Oh, Do you have any friends with the initials of JS." Jaehyuk asked, sitting back. He forgot about it but that was what he really came to do.

"Oh yeah." Dowon said, glancing at Jaehyuk.

"Who?" Jaehyuk said. Dongchul noticed what they were talking about and chopped Dowon in his side.

"N-never mind." Dowon burped out in pain.

"Please, I don't know if you know but I've been texting someone for like 2 years. And you know I'm supposed to be like a detective today and try to figure out who it is, the initials are JS." Jaehyuk sighed, rubbing his face.

"All I know with JS is Junseo, Jisung, and Jessica, maybe Jake Swan." Minki sighed looking at Dongchul who was glaring at him.

"It's not Junseo for sure, I'll check Jessica." Jaehyuk got up and walked towards Jessica who had been introduced to him through Junseo.

"He still hasn't told him yet. I feel like I'm holding a fish on a hook." Dowon whispered. 

"You guys are terrible, you can't give him clues like that." Dongchul complained, hitting Minki in his stomach.

"Sorry jeez." Minki said, holding his stomach. 

"Hey Jessica." Jaehyuk waved. Was this her?

"Hey Jaehyuk." Jaehyuk took a breath in for his nervousness.

"Where are you right now?" Jessica raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm right here." Jaehyuk nodded and left sitting back next to Dongchul.

"Not Jessica." Dongchul nodded looking away from Jaehyuk. He couldn't know.

Junseo came down the stairs and saw his friends sitting on a couch and smiled.

"I checked everyone else. Do you think they didn't come?" Jaehyuk sighed, sinking further back into the couch.

"They came." Dowon quickly responded, getting punched in the side by Dongchul.

"But the only one left is Junseo." Jaehyuk complained putting his hands on his face.

"You guys talking about me?" Junseo smiled and looked at them. Something was off.

Jaehyuk looked up at Junseo and stood up. It couldn't be Junseo. They had been friends for a while and Junseo would tell him right?

"Where are you right now?" Junseo blinked, taking a step back. He was looking? He glanced at Dongchul and his friends who were waiting for a response just as much as Jaehyuk. Junseo gulped and decided to ignore Jaehyuk. He couldn't answer that question.

"H-how many games did you win?" Junseo asked instead, avoiding looking into Jaehyuk's eyes.

"Uh 4 I think." Dongchul glanced at the two. Junseo kept his eyes on Dongchul, did he figure it out?

"Junseo-" Junseo interrupted Jaehyuk. His nerves were on fire. He knew this would be happening so why was he so nervous.

"You think we could beat you if we tried again." Junseo said, chuckling a bit. 

Jaehyuk watched him ignore him. Why was he ignoring him? Was he mad at him? Jaehyuk quickly left practically running up the stairs.

"Junseo." Dongchul whispered, sounding concerned and Junseo already knew what happened. He had to tell him, tell him the truth. Junseo sighed and chased after him.

Jaehyuk laid in Junseo's bed tightly holding his face. What did he do? Why was Junseo ignoring him? It was unlikely for Junseo to be angry at him for anything now he was mad.

Junseo opened the door to his room and sat next to Jaehyuk in his bed. He had to do this, for Jaehyuk and for himself after so long.

"I-I'm wherever the stars align." Junseo whispered. Jaehyuk sat up quickly and stared at Junseo.

"What did you just say?" Junseo sighed and pushed back his hair. He knew Jaehyuk wouldn't be happy.

"You asked where I was right now. I'm wherever the stars align." Junseo whispered anticipating Jaehyuk's response. Would he be angry, happy, sad he had no way of knowing.

"Your? It can't be you." Jaehyuk stood up frantically. It was Junseo? That's why he was ignoring him. This didn't make sense.

"It's me. I-I'm Jisoo." Jaehyuk put his hands on his face. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be Junseo.

"I need to go." Jaehyuk whispered walking towards the door. Junseo stood up quickly grabbing Jaehyuk's wrist.

"Jaehyuk does it make a difference?" Jaehyuk scoffed and glanced at Junseo. What was the difference?

"Yes, it's been two years and little do I know you're texting me on the other side of the screen. If I knew that I never would have texted back!" Jaehyuk ripped his arm away from Junseo's grip. Why would he lie for so long? He knew who he was but Jaehyuk had no idea.

"The thing is, it's been two years. You can't just walk away." Junseo whispered. He would bet Jaehyuk would accept anybody except him.

"I can and I will." Jaehyuk opened the door and Junseo panicked, grabbing his arm, pulling him in and closing the door once again behind them.

"Jaehyuk I'm sorry for keeping this from you. Why is it different if I was the one texting you?" Junseo accidentally said that last sentence but he couldn't turn back time or turn into someone Jaehyuk wanted. 

"It's different because you're not-" 

"I'm not a girl." Junseo whispered. He was so stupid to think Jaehyuk could like him. He could never. 

"Your Junseo, that's why." Junseo let go of Jaehyuk holding back his tears. How could he be so naive? He knew how Jaehyuk felt about him and this is what he got for trying to be with him.

"What does that mean?" Junseo asked, his voice breaking. He was about to cry. All those false hopes. Jaehyuk wouldn't like him for just being him. And no, he couldn't turn back time, turn into someone else even if he wanted to.

"Junseo, you lied to me for so long. You knew who I was because you had a crush on me for so long. That's not fair you broke our rule more times than I can count then you won't even show your face. All I get is your jaw, lips and ear, when you've been looking at me for so long." Junseo stepped closer towards Jaehyuk. He couldn't give up.

"I'm sorry." Junseo whispered. Jaehyuk didn't like him and he couldn't avoid it like he avoided Baejin, it was a fact. A brutal fact which he had to accept.

"I can't believe this." Jaehyuk said, putting his hands on his hips. Junseo was Jisoo.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Junseo felt stupid asking that, the obvious answer was no and he knew it. He just couldn't accept it.

"No." Jaehyuk sighed leaving the room. Junseo bit his bottom lip and looked up trying to hold back his tears. He was stupid to think they would work out. Junseo felt a tear fall and just like that he let himself cry squatting down into a little ball as he bawled.

Jaehyuk walked down the sidewalk with the angriest expression he had in awhile. His mind swarmed of Junseo. He lied and for so long and that really pissed him off. That simple fact wouldn't ruin their friendship and Jaehyuk knew that. Jaehyuk stopped abruptly tapping his foot angrily on the ground. However, he knew he needed to stay because he didn't want his parents to worry and he needed his things. So he turned and walked back to Junseo's house.

"Is Jaehyuk still here?" Junseo asked sitting on a stool in front of his mom. He sucked up his crying because even if he was sad the party still went on.

"He's right there sweety and he's gonna stay another night because his parents are having trouble getting back home." Junseo nodded and glanced at Jaehyuk who was talking to Baejin like nothing even happened.

"So we won like 5 times." Jaehyuk bragged. Was Junseo angry with him? He didn't know how this would work out.

"You're exaggerating Jaehyuk. I bet it was 3 times." Baejin giggled, hitting Jaehyuk's shoulder playfully.

"Maybe." Jaehyuk joked, giggling a bit. He glanced at Junseo and blushed as Junseo was looking right at him.

"Did you figure out who the secret lady was?" Jaehyuk nodded, he wished he hadn't. It ruined their friendship and now it was just awkward.

"Yup." Jaehyuk giggled and Baejin rolled his hands together asking for the person.

"And?" Baejin asked with a smile on his face.

"It's Junseo." Jaehyuk whispered. Baejin paused and he looked so confused just how Jaehyuk felt when he was told.

"Huh? You know what that makes sense." Jaehyuk giggled and glanced at Junseo again.

"Yeah." Jaehyuk trailed off, his eyes stuck on Junseo.

"So?" Jaehyuk faced Baejin again taken out of his trance.

"I'm straight." Baejin rolled his eyes, crossing

his arms.

"You can't ignore 2 years. I can tell you like him." Jaehyuk shook his head no, even if he knew what Baejin was saying was true. He thought no one could tell. Even he couldn't tell.

"I don't." Baejin hummed in disagreement and Jaehyuk ignored it.

"Thank you all for coming." The last of the people left and Junseo was left standing next to Jaehyuk.

"What should we do now?" Jaehyuk asked, looking at Junseo. Junseo sighed and glanced at Jaehyuk.

"I'm going to go talk to my brother. Do what you want." Junseo whispered walking away from Jaehyuk. He couldn't and wouldn't talk to Jaehyuk anymore, it was just too awkward. 

"But-" Junseo was already upstairs by the time Jaehyuk said something. Jaehyuk let out a shaky breath and covered his face with his hands. He was so confused, more confused than he had been in a while. Junseo was so angry with him and he didn't even know how he felt. Did he like Junseo or did he like Jisoo when they were the same person. He didn't know what to do with himself. He squatted down and tears fell out of his eyes like waterfalls. 

"You got a girlfriend?" Junseo asked, nudging Jin playfully. Jin chuckled and pushed Junseo away.

"No, I'm focused on my studies. I see your boyfriend though. I don't know if it is Baejin or that guy. Spill the tea." Jin smiling grabbing Junseo's hands.

"Weirdo there's nothing to spill." Junseo said he didn't want to sound said but he did and it was obvious.

"Oh ok well, twice how was the twice concert." Jin asked. Junseo felt bad for being sad about Jaehyuk. He was supposed to be happy for his brothers return home.

"Let's just watch a movie." Junseo whispered he didn't want to think about Jaehyuk any longer.

Jaehyuk twisted and turned on the floor and looked up to Junseo sleeping soundly. He fought the urge to go up and cuddle him like he used to. Nonetheless Jaehyuk got up and climbed into bed laying on top of Junseo who was sleeping on his back. Jaehyuk closed his eyes and found himself drifting off to Junseo's heartbeat.

Jaehyuk woke up cuddled close to Junseo. Was this right for him to like? He liked being close to Junseo. He was warm and sweet. Did that mean he liked him? Jaehyuk squeezed Junseo's waist and closed his eyes again.

Junseo woke up Jaehyuk tightly wrapped around him. Junseo groaned, wiping his face. Jaehyuk's eyes were closed shut and Junseo looked over Jaehyuk and smiled. He was still beautiful. Junseo just decided to go back to sleep figuring Jaehyuk was comfortable like that. Or maybe for his own self satisfaction.

Jaehyuk got up after 20 minutes of cuddling with Junseo. Both of them were fake sleeping and neither one of them knew it. Jaehyuk brushed his teeth and washed his face starting his morning routine. Did he like Junseo? 

Junseo turned the corner into Jaehyuk's street. It was silent the whole car ride and simply unbearable. Junseo glanced at Jaehyuk briefly. What could he be thinking? 

"My house is right there." Jaehyuk said pointing at the house that was biggest on the corner.

"Why don't we do sleepovers at your house, it's bigger?" Junseo suggested tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled into the driveway. Jaehyuk glanced at him and didn't respond. Did he like Junseo? He didn't like how now the question was reversed but he couldn't avoid that fact. He knew the answer as well but he couldn't acknowledge it.

"Are you getting out?" Junseo parked and looked at Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk gulped and looked at Junseo again or rather Jisoo. Did he like Jisoo?

"Junseo, where are you right now?" Jaehyuk whispered looking into Junseo's eyes that avoided his. Did he like Junseo?

"Can you just leave?" Junseo whispered glancing at Jaehyuk. He was so naive and now their relationship was over. Something so sweet ended so sour. Why did he think Jaehyuk would like him?

"You can't stay mad at me forever." Jaehyuk smirked pushing Junseo's shoulder playfully. Junseo glared at Jaehyuk clenching his jaw.

"Just leave!" Junseo tried to stay calm but it didn't work as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel in anger. He was angry that Jaehyuk didn't like him and the reason why was because he was him.

"Fine, bye." Jaehyuk tried to touch Junseo's hand, Junseo pulling away quickly. Jaehyuk sighed and left the car his breath shaky. Junseo's tires screeched as he left and Jaehyuk felt another tear come. He liked Junseo.

"Baejin." Junseo tapped on Baejin's shoulder. It was 2 days before returning to school and Junseo spotting Baejin at the Japanese place they went to.

"Hey Junseo." Baejin hugged him close and pulled away with his face red. Junseo knew he still liked him.

"I think I want to be with you." Junseo said, sounding unsure. Which he was.

"You're being weird. Shut up about that, I'll pay for us both." Baejin chuckled, pinching Junseo's cheek. Junseo smiled a bit and nodded. 

Jaehyuk laid in his bed and texted Junseo. He hadn't since they slept over. He couldn't lie and say he didn't miss him. He hanged out with Baejin but he still missed Junseo. Although he knew he was going back to school the next day he had a feeling Junseo would avoid him. 

JH

Hey Junseo

Do you want

to meet? 

10:05AM

Junseo pulled out his phone as he ate breakfast. He scoffed when he saw the text. However he knew he wanted to see Jaehyuk. He missed him no matter how much he fought it. He liked him no matter how much he fought it. Even if he wanted to say no he couldn't.

JS

Let's meet at

my house.

10:08AM

Jaehyuk felt himself smile. He would tell the truth. The truth was he liked Junseo and Jisoo both separated and together. 

JH

Can't wait

10:08AM

Junseo raised his eyebrow in confusion and put his phone down. He was excited to see him.

Jaehyuk rang the doorbell with his fingers sweaty from his anxiety. Junseo opened the door expecting Jaehyuk to be awkward. Je was the opposite as he tackled Junseo in a tight hug. Junseo hugged him back awkwardly. Why was he excited to see him?

"I missed you." Jaehyuk whispered, squeezing Junseo tighter. Junseo couldn't help but to blush, he missed him? Jaehyuk pulled away with a faint smile on his face. 

Junseo let him in and they sat on his bed. Jaehyuk had to say it.

"I'm sorry Junseo. For reacting like that. It was just that I felt guilty that it was you because of how much I hated you before." Jaehyuk whispered fiddling with his shirt. He had to say it.

"Ok." Jaehyuk looked up at Junseo then at his hands. 

"I want to tell you something else." Junseo nodded looking into Jaehyuk's eyes that avoided his.

"I like Jisoo," Junseo gulped, feeling a lump in his throat. He almost knew it. He couldn't like him and it was obvious, "Over this break, I've come to realize that you are Jisoo. But that's not the reason I like you." Junseo looked up at Jaehyuk, he liked him?

"So, although I've liked Jisoo for so long. I can't deny that I wanted to kiss you before I knew she was you. And so I've figured out that even if you hadn't told me I would want to kiss you again and again and again. Because I like you Junseo. Because you're handsome, sweet, kind, forgiving." Jaehyuk finished feeling his anxiety rise waiting for a response. He wondered if Junseo's feelings for him went away and he wanted nothing to do with him.

"You like me for me?" Junseo was on the edge of tears.

"Yeah." Jaehyuk whispered. Was he angry with him? Did he not feel the same?

Junseo reached out, caressing Jaehyuk's face. Jaehyuk looked up into Junseo's eyes, they were shiny and on the brink of tears. Junseo smiled softly and pressed his lips onto Jaehyuk's. Maybe it was a stupid dream to wish for and he hadn't realized it had come true. He didn't want to turn back time; he didn't want to change because Jaehyuk liked him for him and that was evident. How could he be so naive to think he wasn't good enough when he was, he was the perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so sm for reading! Hoped you liked it. Please leave me honest feedback if you can.


End file.
